Adventures of Jess, Abe and Winter
by Lou P.F
Summary: Have you read the Trust Me series, including the sideshot X-mas special, Strange Places? Well, this is what happens four years later. Hold on, I think I'm hearing something... wait, what? Tip's pregnant? Yes, yes she is! And here's the story of how three young Boovlings survives in the long, long shadow cast by their parents. Including OCs, obviously.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Years Earlier,** **24** **th** **December**

"Oh?"

The Boov Captain turned his head towards his Homo Sapiens soulmate. "Yes, Tip?"

She smiled at him for reasons unknown. "Are we, like, officially married now, or…?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and waving her right hand around in a circle.

"Ah- no, no we are not. You would be considering to be my fiancé, but not the wife," Oh explained, sitting down on their bed.

Tip frowned, slightly puzzled, and sat down next to him. "When will people look at us and go 'hey, married couple!'?" Oh shot her a look including a raised eyebrow –or the Boov version, anyways- and she rolled her eyes. "I know, it's not a perfectly crafted sentence, give me a break." He chuckled, but soon his laughter died away.

"Well," he begun, chewing on his lip and wondering how to put it into words. "We would have to do the- the thing."

"The… _thing_?" Tip asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion. Oh looked at her again, this time blankly. "O-oh. _That_ thing."

"That thing," Oh agreed, successfully throwing the torch at her so she could say the next sentence.

There was a slight pause, and then Tip reached out and grabbed his hand in hers. It was her way to ask for a bit more comfortable and private way of talking. Even though the effects caused by being far from the other had ceased after almost a whole year –and would cease more, they theorized- they rather preferred to stay close anyway, and talking over the link was, obviously, more private than talking out loud.

 **:Is this you, uhm. Asking me to do the, the thing with you?:** Tip asked hesitantly, looking away from her soulmate and blushing furiously.

Oh raised his eyebrow again and chuckled once more. _:No, it's not. I know that it is considered taboo if girls do the thing when they are too young:_ he explained, even though he couldn't fight off the blush either, the orange and yellow* stripes rolling over his purple skin showing off his slight discomfort at discussing this with her.

As Tip turned her head even further away from him, refusing to look at him, her nervousness shone through. **:But- but you- you** ** _are_** **willing to- to do the thing with me? And- and physically capable, right?:**

Oh's expression softened. "Of course, Tip," he whispered, and the humansperson started. _:Although I'm not sure whether I can give you children or not the natural way- when you are ready, I am ready, okay?:_

"O-okay," she answered, and this time she _did_ look at him, throwing a soft smile in his direction. Then she frowned again. " **Naturally**?"

Oh ignored her slipping up and grinned. "Yes. You do remembering that Boov are masters at manipulating genes, yes?"

She opened her mouth, widened her eyes, and didn't close her mouth for a while either. "Ooooooooooooooooooooh," she exclaimed after almost three minutes and Oh had begun to worry if he had broken her. "Oh," she said, and tears filled her eyes as she took his other hand in hers, too, and rested her forehead on his. "I love you so much. I'm so glad to have you in my life, and one day, I'll be happy to have you as a husband."

He smiled at her, and she gave him a short, passionate kiss before she hugged him warmly.

* * *

 ** _Present Time_** **,** **4** **th** **August**

The strange, married couple –and strange it was indeed, with a seventeen-year-old human girl and a sixteen-year-old male Boov*, bonded by mind and body- lay side by side on the large bed, both of them panting hard and trying to catch their breath.

The human –her name was Gratuity, Gratuity Tucci, but her friends called her Tip- broke the almost-silence suddenly when she snorted loudly. She turned around, laying on her stomach instead, and pressed her face into a pillow, trying to muffle her laughter.

The Boov –he was the Boov Captain, mind you, but didn't like to be called JLo, he preferred Oh- sighed heavily and rolled his eyes before he crossed his arms and sat up.

"The- the sounds you made!" Tip's shriek was very much audible through the pillow. By the sound of it, she was fully aware of this fact. "Oh my God you sounded like a dying puppy," she gasped and howled with laughter once again. Oh rolled his eyes, drummed his fingers against his bare arm and looked in the opposite direction.

"Well, you were sounding like a whale," he muttered good-naturedly, and had to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing himself. He had made quite the hilarious sounds after all.

And yes, it sounded a lot like a dying puppy, but surely that couldn't be just him- right?

(he soon joined her in laughter not that he would ever admit it)

When their laughter finally died down, they were sitting next to each other, Tip –being fairly short- resting her head on top of Oh's. "The sex was good though," she said after a while.

"The sex was good," Oh agreed with a nod.

(They begun laughing again)

* * *

 ** _19_** ** _th_** ** _August_**

Oh was concerned. There had been discovered a few other Boov with human soulmates, and they wanted to be able to marry each other legally. Tip was fine with marrying him the Boov way, since it was illegal for humans to even _consider_ marrying someone of the same _gender_ , but not all humans or Boov were happy with just that. Oh, being the Boov captain, was supposed to have a meeting with some of the most important leaders among the humans to see if they could come to an agreement. It would be his first real act as the Boov Captain, the Boov leader, since most of the problems among Boov had been taken care of rather quickly.

"Hey, are you worrying about that meeting again, inyoni*?" a voice called, and Oh looked up from the dining table just in time for Tip to press a chaste kiss to his forehead. He smiled softly at her. She was seventeen now, and had finished school just three months ago. Lucy, her Mymom, was out of town to do something work related –Oh hadn't quite caught it, all he knew was that Tip and him were going to be alone for around a week. "Don't be," Tip said as she smiled back. Her hair was fixed so it wouldn't fall in her face and her dark green eyes were shining with joy. The apron she wore had once been white –it wasn't anymore- and at the corner of her mouth there was a spot of light blue paint. "I'm sure it's going to work out perfectly," she comforted him and went to wash the brushes she'd just used. Do you know about the moments where you just look at a person and you're suddenly hit with the thought and feeling that "I love you. I love you so much." That was how Oh felt at that moment, and his skin did nothing to hide it.

"Now, what do you think about this, Oh?" his wife asked, and cocked her head at her own painting.

Oh turned around in his chair to look at it, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "It is… fine, I guess?" he decided on, and shrugged helplessly. He honestly didn't know.

Tip laughed happily. "Silly me, I should know better than to ask you. You just don't get art," she said lightly, with a shake of her head. "Just as I don't get Boov music."

"Excuse me, I did get that first painting, from when we were to the Paris," Oh shot back, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Oh yeah? Just how long time did that take. Four years?" Tip flopped down in the chair opposite of him, folding her apron over the chair next to her.

"You are wounding me, Tip," he whined, and patted his chest desperately. "And I will have you to know, I got it the next day."

Tip didn't answer besides chuckling, and Oh counted it as a win. "Now," she said, and turned serious very suddenly. "Tell me what you want to talk to me about." A glare followed this command, and Oh's smile faded. Of course she would know that he wanted to talk to her. Of course.

"Uh-" He poked his index fingers together nervously. "When- when are you thinking about having- having children?" This had been troubling him for a while. The process of combining genes didn't take a long time when it was between two Boov, but with a humansperson and a Boov… it might take longer, because there was so much work concerning it.

It seemed like Tip had awaited something much more serious –as if it wasn't serious enough- and she sighed in relief. "Well," she said, eyes flicking around the room, as she seemed to think about it. "It depends."

Oh tilted his head. "On what?"

"Tell me, Oh," Tip said, leaning forward and stippling her fingertips together in what he recognized as the "evil hand triangle". He gulped. "As the Boov Captain's wife, will I ever have to worry about finding a job?"

"Er…" He considered this. "Not for the moment, no."

"Okay," Tip drew the A sound out, looking pleased. "Then what about later?"

"Later?"

"When you're older and can't be the leader anymore," Tip explained.

"Ah, I- I guess that I would choose an apprentice or just retire. Why?"

Tip rolled her eyes and sighed, even though she smiled, too. "Would I, being the former Boov Captain's wife, still not need to find a job?"

Oh flashed orange when he understood what she was getting at. "I see," he said. "No, no you would not, as long as we live in the Boov Mothership or elsewhere where there are Boov in main control. My being the former Captain would not have been enough of a status, but since we are also having the soulbond," –he gestured in between them as if to indicate the stretching, white chains they knew where there but couldn't see- "It takes our place in society to a new level." Tip had been nodding all along his explanation, and now she was grinning.

"Well then," she said, and took the rubber band out of her hair, causing it to fall down as a crown around her face, framing it almost like a dark halo. "Hit me with your best shot."

Oh smiled, his skin taking a strange color mix between bright pink and the orange color called suno among Boov. Taking a closer look at his soulmate, the suno color lost the fight with the pink one. He shot a thought at the necklace he still wore at all times –a silver key in a silver chain- and he had to smile at Tip's almost-kinda proposal. The next thought was of the necklace _Tip_ wore at all times –a round medallion, but with two stones instead of pictures, and the engravings that meant 'will you be my songbird'. He didn't think of Tip as a songbird, not anymore- she was something much more. Sometimes it was as if Tip was a star, a burning sun, just a bright, bright light in the middle of darkness, and that he was a moth, drawn to her. He was so lucky that she didn't burn him- at least not anymore.

He leaned over the table and kissed the light blue spot of paint, smiling gently when he pulled back. "However, we must discuss how to mix the genes*," he whispered softly, and Tip shook her head as if to end a trance.

"Ye-yeah, sure, give me two seconds," she said, a distant look in her eye. When she went to find two pens and some paper, she tumbled twice.

* * *

"So," Oh said, tapping the pen against the paper. "What I think is best, is if we take as much as possible of either your genes and as little as possible of my, or the other way around."

Tip frowned. "Why like that?"

"We take just enough of my genes to create a life, or just enough of your genes so the life will stay and you will have the possibility to give birth. We do not look much alike; our genes is not an exception, it will be hard, almost impossible to create a hybrid with fifty-fifty of each of us."

Tip nodded slowly. "I think I understand," she said, and her frown evened out.

"It is up to you if you want most of my or your genes," Oh said, and clicked the pen to be able to use it, quickly scribbling down the 90-to-10 percent usage of genes. "I really do not care."

"Uhm. I kind of- okay so I really, really want a Boovish kid, but- I want a humanish, too?" Tip said, biting her lip and drawing a doodle in the corner of her paper. "How many kids do a Boov normally have, in one birth?" The doodle got six legs and a pair of eyes.

Oh considered it, pointedly ignoring the drawing of him. Yes, he knew it was him because Tip wrote 'my inyoni' underneath. "Four or five at a time, but since we are to be combining humansperson genes and Boov genes I am guessing it will be two or three instead. Can you work with that?"

Tip looked up from the paper. "Have three or four kids combined? Yeah, that's great." This statement came with a smile, probably to prove that she was indeed serious about this. "But since the genes will be combined, as you say, what will be different with our kids and other Boov slash humans?"

Oh tilted his head to the right side and then to the left side a few times, looking up at the ceiling. "Well… I am guessing small things. I am not an expert, please do not take my words for the true," he warned her. At her nod, he continued. "But- with Boovish kids I will say, perhaps the ability to falling in love, not being able to change the color of the skin, not have the same tough skin as other Boov… other too, but I cannot think of any right now."

"And- for the humanish?" Tip inquired. The pen was lying next to the paper she was to write on, abounded, as she preferred to focus on the conversation. Her eyes were shining.

"The opposite, I would guess. The smart thing is to talk to a Boov 'scientist'." He made quote marks with his fingers at the word. "I am sorry, Tip, English does not have the right word."

"I'm going to guess you mean something like a genes expert, and that's okay. I'll talk to one if I find it necessary." She paused, and her eyes glazed over as if she was in deep thought. Oh didn't disturb her; he found it quite pleasant just to look. "Oh…" she said after a while, and Oh raised his eyebrows. "What- no, that's wrong. Uhm. How large are Boovlings when they are born?"

"Around football sized," Oh said, and noted with concern that Tip seemed to sadden at the fact.

"Could we make them smaller, do you think?" she asked, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Well, yes, I do think so," Oh answered. "Why?"

"Human babies' heads are around this size," she said and held up her hands, showing something remarkably smaller than a football.

Oh paled. He knew that humans could die during childbirth. It was unheard of among Boov, but common knowledge that it was fully possible among humans. Did this increase the chances of Tip dying? He was suddenly very unsure of this. "Hey, inyoni, don't worry, it'll be fine. If it's possible to make them smaller at birth, but- ooh, perhaps give them some kind of boost at growing after the first weeks or something, I should be fine." Tip smiled encouragingly at him, and reached out to take his hand. "And besides, we have that Caesar way, too." She frowned. "Sorry, I forgot the word," she chuckled.

"You mean cutting up your stomach?" Oh asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"You are not making me feel better, Tip," Oh said, squirming nervously.

She laughed. "Believe me, cutting up my stomach is better than pressing a football sized baby out of my vagina. Three times."

Oh shuddered. He preferred not to think about childbirth at all. He let his mate do that part of the relationship.

* * *

 ** _Seven Weeks Later_** ** _,_** ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _October_**

"Mom, Oh and I are thinking about moving out," Tip said, putting it bluntly while wringing her hands nervously.

Lucy blinked a few times before knitting her eyebrows together in worry. "Moving out? Why? I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"Oh no, mom, you're absolutely wonderful," Tip hurried to assure her as she took one of her mother's hands in both of her own. "You've been so helpful, so accepting!"

"Yes, very accepting," Oh nodded. "Both of me…"

"And our relationship," Tip finished.

Lucy looked between them, blinking three times before she said anything more. "But why? I- I know that the two of you are technically adult," –she indicated Oh with a wave of her hand- "and almost adult," –another wave, this one at Tip- "so I would understand it if you want more independence, but is there anything else? I have enough space, you shouldn't worry about that-" Upon noticing that Tip's expression fell more and more with each sentence her mother said, Lucy widened her eyes and hurried to add, "I'm not saying that I won't allow you! God forbid, I just want to know why, Tippy."

Oh's white cat sprung to attention from her place on top of his head, and the three of them chuckled softly as Oh begun petting her. "Well, mom," Tip said, looking down and licking her lips. Oh could feel her nervousness, and, reaching out, he squeezed her hand encouragingly. "I really don't think that there's enough space in the apartment for three Boovlings," she finished, not really looking her mother in the eye.

 **:There. I said it.:**

Oh gave a mental chuckle. _:Yes, I know, and if she has any further questions then I will answer them.:_

Lucy blinked rapidly. "Am I going to be a grandmama?" she whispered hoarsely after a long-by-human-standards-short-by-Boov-standards silence, her face not showing any emotions. However, after four years in his mymom-in-law's presence, she had called Oh a friend more than once, and Oh could easily detect- shock. And, well, pure happiness, so he wasn't too worried.

Tip looked at Oh pointedly. "Yes," he answered hurriedly before he provoked Tip's wrath.

"Stand up, Tip," Lucy said flatly. Nervously, Tip obliged, letting go of Oh's hand. Standing up herself, Lucy walked around the table and stared hard at her daughter. Said daughter swallowed hard. Then, surprising all of them, Lucy sobbed and embraced her daughter. "I'm so happy for you, Tippy!"

(The cat on top of Oh's head meowed proudly at what she considered praise, but no one really cared right now. Shush, cat, there's a bonding moment going on here.)

Tip hugged back fiercely. " **Thanks, mom** ," she whispered. The only reason Oh could hear it was because she had accidentally pushed it through their link, as she tended to do when she was very emotional.

When Lucy eventually let go of his soulmate, she turned to Oh and smiled widely at him, too. "Thank you so much, Oh, for making my daughter happy again," she said truthfully, and Oh blushed lightly.

"Yes, Oh," Tip chimed in with a mischievous smile. "Thanks."

Oh blushed harder, but muttered a small, "You are welcome…" before adding a light "I guess?" under his breath.

"Where are you thinking about living, then?" Lucy wondered, as she sat down on the couch again. The couple followed her example.

"Well, we were considering the Boov mothership as the most likely candidate."

Lucy did a double take. "What? Why?"

Shooting her mother a dry look, Tip explained. "Oh, being their Captain, has an unclaimed… suite, of sorts."

"It has two bedrooms, a guestroom, a small library and, or, a storage room, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a study and a living room, plus possibilities for out building should it be necessary," Oh said. "It is free to live there, as it is the Captain's house. It is built after I became the Captain, since it was known I had a soulmates, and there was the possibility we were going to be living there, later," he continued when Lucy merely nodded. "Boov are almost always prepared." A small wince accompanied that statement. "That is mostly my fault," he muttered.

The two females laughed, and he considered that a plus.

"What about food? And you, Tip, what about your studying?"

Tip smiled. "I'd like to raise our children first, mom. We don't have to worry about money; Oh is, after all, the leader of the Boov." She looked thoughtful for a moment, and Oh could feel her drag time out. "And who knows, perhaps I can earn some money by painting, too… Oh can easily get a side job to increase the amount of money in the Captain Vault, and later I can get jobs at, for an example, a library or a cafeteria or something. Oh and I share a Vault in the Boov Nation too, and there's already some money in it, enough for us to live on, thanks to what we've moved from the Captain Vault."

Lucy shook her head lightly, trying to wrap her mind around the new information. "Let me get this straight. You have two vaults; one… family vaults, of sorts, and one Captain Vault. The Captain Vault holds a lot of money that you can use, but you haven't earned. The family vault holds some money, enough for you to live on in- in how many years?"

"Three," Oh shot in.

Lucy nodded thoughtfully. "In three years, yes… and by that time, at least one of you should be able to have a stable job, giving you enough to be able to live off, and then- then, some years later, your kids might be able to have some jobs, too…" She trailed off and shook her head again. "Well, as long as you know what you're doing…"

"We do, mom," Tip said with a smile. "There's also taxes, of course, that other Boov have to pay, and at least thirty percent of those* goes to Oh."

"Uh- Mymom, there is a third vault, too," Oh hurried to add. "The Retirement Vault."

Tip nodded, even though she hadn't heard of it in more than a bi-sentence. "By its name, I'm guessing it's like a retirement fund*, and that it's empty?" she tried, and Oh nodded wordlessly.

"How much money does the Captain Vault have, anyways?" Lucy asked. "I'm guessing that it's more like the money that's supposed to only be used for the country, or in this case, the species?"

Oh winced, and Tip looked uncomfortable by the question. "It is not as much money as it once was, since the Captains are allowed to be using the money in it for personal reasons."

Lucy frowned. "That's not a very good way of doing things, is it?"

Oh shrugged. "It could be, if you are me. I have not much money in my personal Vault, and I would not be able to have a good start in 'the office'," he said, quoting the office.

"Why isn't it as much money as before?" Lucy asked.

Tip and Oh shared a look. "Smek," they said in unison. "The Boov were a great trading species before, with lots of intergalactic money, too. Smek came to leadership in his youth, when he was twelve, and ruled since. In the beginning, it went great, but… it changed. He thought he could have everything that he was wanting, and when the Gorg refused to ally with us, instead of staying on neutral terms with them, Smek went to war. He used almost half of the money in the Captain Vault, changed it to the intergalactic type, and used it in the war. The Gorg didn't flee as Smek suspected and they erased a lot of Boov and other aliens. It turned the remaining Boov into cowards, and other alien species were refusing to help or talk to us. Some forty years later, war more or less forgotten, the Gorg invited the Boov for a peace meeting, and, well… you know the rest," Oh elaborated, and shrugged helplessly when he finished.

Lucy looked at them in shock. "That's- that's quite a story, Oh, I- I don't know what to say."

"Do not worry," Oh said with a smile. "It is in the past, now, and Smek has apologized."

"But to answer your question, mom," Tip said with a smirk. "There's still a lot of money in the vault; transferred into… say, dollars, I would guess that there's around, or even more, than seven millions there."

"However, we would only use the money there in the absolutely crisis, and, or, now in the beginning, to help us off with a start," Oh said as he saw Lucy's shock.

Lucy sighed. "It's fine, Tip, Oh. You can move out when you're ready- and Tip, don't hesitate to tell me if you need any help with the kids. Or any news on them, for that matter"

Tip laughed. "Oh, mom, I think that the Boov will have an advantage there! Our kids will be somewhere around 90 percent Boov and ten percent human. But hey, you can still help with babysitting!"

Lucy shook her head in defeat. "I need an ibuprofen," she muttered, stood up and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks Later_** ** _,_** ** _14_** ** _th_** ** _October_**

After discussing it with Tip a few years ago, Oh had changed the way a Boovling should be raised. Boov were not _required_ to give genes for reproducing anymore, but every now and then a female and male –they often didn't know each other- were asked to be a surrogate parent, of sorts, because another Boov –often a male, or sometimes an unfertile female- wanted to adopt. One time a year, Boov that wanted to have Boovlings were asked to sign up for it, and if they wanted to adopt they had to sign up for that a few months earlier.

There were also some Boov that wanted to know who their parents were, and a program had been started so they could find out that, too.

The baking oven was more like a kindergarten where the Boovlings parents could place them until they were three or four years old. When they hit that age, they would move on to be Cooled Down, as Tip had called it. The Cooling years were more like a school, and the days were longer than it was in the baking oven. The Boovlings stayed there until they were nine or ten, and after that they could either begin working as an adult, or go five years on the Plate- university.

The concept and words were strange and foreign for the Boov, but Oh was glad to see that it clearly worked and that the Boov were happier now than they had been when he was younger.

"Hello, Captain!" a Boov male called out to him as he passed by.

"Hello!" Oh called back with a wide and happy smile.

"Good morning, Captain JLo," a shy female Boov said with a smile as she walked past him.

"Good morning," he answered, his own smile growing.

"Hey, JLo!" Oh turned to look at a Big Brain Boov that he recognized.

"Hi, Jill," he said with a wave. When Jill moved on, Oh turned to grab his soulmate's arm. "They are happy, Tip!" he whisper-yelled, his skin taking the color of a JoX attack.

"Whoa, yeah, they are!" she answered with a laugh. "You should consider to calm down, by the way."

He tried, and managed it quite well, when something bumped into him. A quiet 'oof' sound to his right caused him to turn and look at- he gasped lightly. There, on the ground, sat a young Boov, barely out of the Baking Oven. The Boovs eyes widened as they realized who he was. "Captain JLo, I am so sorry!" an adult Boov gasped as she hurried to the scene. "It will not happen again, I promise!"

"Oh no, it is okay," Oh said as he picked up the young Boov. "Hello, little one," he said as he held the kid up above his head.

"'ello, Capt'n JeeLoh," they answered in a small, feminine voice. His smile grew only wider as he spotted a pink moon above her left eye, so thin that it couldn't be called anything but a sickle, the opening facing left.

"Congratulations," Oh said, directed at the mother. She smiled at him and bowed her head.

Tip gasped. "Oh good Lord," she muttered, and took a step closer. "Am I going to have three of those?"

Oh laughed. "Yes, inyoni, you will. What is your name?" The last part was directed towards the young girl in his arms. He had to admit that he was quite excited to have some himself.

The Boov Captain and his new young friend ignored the other two females present when they began talking about pregnancy. "Am Kylai, Capt'n JLo," Kylai answered.

"Please, call me Oh," he smiled. The girl giggled. "Do you have any siblings, Kylai?"

She nodded. "I 'ave twee," she said excitedly. "Solla, Uni an' Jols."

"Where are they?" His soulmate and Kylai's mother were apparently done talking, now, and the mother reached out after her kid.

"'Ey are wit' papa."

Oh smiled at the Boovling one last time before he handed her over to her mother. "Have a good day, Kylai."

"I will!" the Boov answered and gave him a cheery wave as the pair walked away.

"She was adorable," Tip said with a longing look, and Oh chuckled.

"Yes, yes she was."

* * *

"This is what hopefully will become our new home, Tip" Oh said with pride in his voice as he gestured towards a circle, looking chopped off at the bottom as it hit the floor.

Tip hummed. "Interesting," she said as she walked towards the door. It slid open without a sound as she moved closer. "Does it always do that?" she asked worriedly.

"No," Oh answered and stepped forward, pulling Tip back again. The door closed. "I have scanned a picture of you into the security systems; the apartment will be recognizing you. See, I will show you." He shuffled away and over to a random Boov that was walking past. He was holding some bags, and Oh was pleased to see that he was apparently a new baked father. " _Excuse me,_ " Oh said in Boovspeak. The stranger turned to look at him, and his eyes widened.

" _Good day, Captain JLo,"_ he greeted politely, respect in his voice. " _What can I do for you?_ "

" _I just want to show my wife how the security system works. Since you are not scanned into it, may I borrow you for a moment?"_

 _"_ _Of course_ ," the Boov agreed, and followed Oh when he walked back to Tip.

"See, Tip, if-," Oh started to speak, but broke himself off. "What is your name?" he asked the other Boov.

"I am Grad, Captain."

"Thanking you," Oh said automatically, and explained that, "If a Boov the system does not recognize comes close, this will happen." He pushed Glad towards the door. As the light purple Boov stepped in front of the metal, a round, red button popped out of the wall next to it. The text above it read, in both Boovletters and English, 'doorbell'. "Thanking you for helping, Glad, you can go now."

"It was my pleasure," Glad answered, and then he was gone.

"Fascinating," Tip said with a smile, and stepped towards the door again. It opened, and they stepped inside. "Woah," his soulmate whispered. There was no hallway, when they stepped into the room they immediately ended up in the main room, or often called the living room among some. It was formed almost as an oval; if you took a ball of clay, put something hard and flat both underneath and on top of it and then pressed gently, it would almost look like this. "Where do we put clothes, and shoes and stuff?" Tip asked. Oh wordlessly gestured towards the shelves 'carved' into the walls next to the entrance. "Fancy, I like it."

The walls, roof and floor, at Oh's request, were not purple like they usually were. Instead, they were pastel green, almost like the moss green color of their souls, but lighter. Tip, noticing this, cast him a knowing smirk. Oh pointedly did not look at her.

"Is all of the furniture Boov-themed?" she asked after looking around. Indeed, it would appear like it. In the middle of the room, a seating seemed to grow up from the floor. It was interesting, and not very 'human like', as his mate would call it. It was obviously forming an almost completed circle, just a passage you could use to sit down on, and a round table in the middle of it all. There was also a few lamps in the ceiling, giving off white light at Oh's request.

"These are very simple furniture, inyoni," Oh explained with a calming gesture. "There are lot of space so we can put our own in, if you want. That includes the couch," he said and gestured vaguely in the direction of said couch. "We can also change the color of the furniture very, very easily, as not to get a feeling of flatness."

"Huh," Tip said as she took a 360 to take the whole room in. "Can I sit on the couch?"

"Of course," Oh answered, and followed her over. He understood her concern; the couch seemed to be of the same material as the room in general, and that material was hard to the touch.

She let out a yelp of surprise when she sat down and sunk a few inches in. "Oh wow," she smiled, wiggling a bit to sink further down. "Yes, I could get used to this." Reaching out, she tapped the table. It was as hard as the floor. "This is super cool!" she exclaimed with a childish grin.

"Come on, Tip, there are more rooms to check out."

There were. Spread out across the place, there were eight doors similar to the one at the entrance. Each of them had a different pastel color, and above each, there was one of the white lights sunken into the roof. A pattern would soon become clear; the walls, roof and floor of the room would be the same as on the door. The couple moved on to find a middle-sized room with an almost baby-blue color theme and a bed. The next room was slightly larger, and here the color theme was yellow. There was no furniture in this room, and Oh explained that it was to be the Boovlings' bedroom, and that they would fix beds and other important furniture later. The next room, with a light brown theme, was the storage room, also empty. Next, a guest room with a double bed that could be separated into two and with pale pink as the color theme; next, a kitchen with an oven, a sink, a table, some workspace and a fridge. The walls and door was pale red. Then came the study room, with three desks and chairs, plus three shelves, one for each desk, with the iconic purple color of the Boov, just toned down.

They found that there was a bathroom connected between the Boovlings' bedroom and the other bedroom, as well as one connected to the main room and the guestroom.

In the end, the two of them were sitting in the living room again, on the couch, close enough to touch each other easily. "Could we get a TV and stuff to work here?" Tip asked.

"Absolutely," Oh informed her. "If needed, we can create a new room where we could watch TV, have recharging stations… it could be a technology room. We could see if the Gaming Folks would be willing to help us."

"I like that. Especially as I miss Manor of Mirrors," Tip smiled. She leaned over and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. "You're too nice to me. People like you are hard to stumble across."

Oh hummed his agreement. "I am thanking the stars and the Fates every day, that you was the human that would not get picked up."

"I should be the one to do that," Tip argued. "I mean, you're such a sweet guy. I do not know any others that treat their family or friends as you treat my mom and me! I'm so lucky _you're_ my soulmate, and not some other weirdo."

Oh chuckled at that. "As I said; I am thanking the stars and the Fates every day. There is a lot I can be thankful of."

Tip sighed fondly, and rested her head on top of his in a very familiar gesture. "Don't think I didn't notice that the walls here in the main room are our color. That only helps to prove my point," she growled playfully.

Oh chuckled again. "I did not think so. But did you notice the other colors?"

"The fact that one room had your soul color and another had mine? Yeah, yeah I did. By the way, why are the other rooms in such light colors?"

"Darker colors would cause it to, well, look darker. I did not want that, but I can change it if you do," he explained and offered.

"Oh no, it's fine, I like it. It just… gets a little monotone with the same color in the whole room, you know. Can we, I don't know, have a different color on the floor, or many different colors in a pattern or something?"

Oh smiled at the room in general. "Yes, that is possible. The texture of the floors can be changed, too, so it feels like a carpet. Or we can just have blankets on the floor; that works too."

"And we have to discuss what kind of furniture we shall have," Tip pondered aloud, toying with the new and different texture of the Captain Uniform. "I like the beds, they were cool and comfortable, but in the storage room… is it possible to make it larger, to transform it into a part library, part storage room, part art room? So I can paint in there, I mean. Because I really like the idea of having a library, in case any of the kids will like reading. A storage room would also be smart, a place to have Christmas décor, or clothes we don't need in the winter, and stuff like that."

Oh hummed. "Yes, I can see how that would be a good idea. I will tell the builders to do that."

"Mmm." Tip turned and drew him closer to her body, hugging him from behind. "But not now. Now we cuddle on this amazing couch."

Oh had to agree. His mate had made a wonderful point, and it would not do any good to argue.

* * *

 ** _Two Weeks Later_** ** _,_** ** _27_** ** _th_** ** _October_**

Speed two weeks forward and the married couple had settled in. Tip was now a seven weeks into her pregnancy, and, to her surprise, she had not experienced any pregnancy symptoms*. When she, worried, had talked to Oh about it, he said that it was very likely that it was because of the 90-ish percent of Boov genes she carried around in her stomach. For the moment, the soon-to-be mother was painting in the main room, since she felt it was more comfortable doing it there, rather than in the study. When Oh asked her, she explained that it was too cramped and she was afraid of getting paint on the books.

Oh, the ever-so-mature Boov Captain, popped his head out of the door and called "Hello, neighbors!"

He giggled and disappeared inside again when over half of the Boov nearby called "Hello, neighbor!" back with a friendly wave.

He then proceeded to run around the whole house while giggling madly and chanting "they like me" repeatedly.

"You're so mature, Oh!" Tip called out, and, with a chuckle and shake of the head, put away her easel and paint. It was very likely that the hurricane running around the house would ruin something. "Can you try and calm down a little? I wanted to talk to you."

Oh stopped immediately and flopped down in the sitting area. Tip chuckled and went over to sit next to him. "It's about my pregnancy," she said and wiped her hands on her apron before taking it off.

Oh nodded slowly. "Is this about whether to use Boov or Human hospitals and doctors?"

They'd talked about this before, and they were basically on the same page- the problem was finding someone that was willing to help them. "I have a new idea," Tip said.

He perked up. "I am all ears."

"Or, at least during the actual birthing hours," she corrected sheepishly. "I'm thinking that maybe we should have both human and Boov there, since I _am_ a human and I'm giving _birth_ to Boov- or at least Boov _ish_."

"That seems reasonable," Oh said with a bright smile. "Are there any humans willing, do you think?"

"There must be _someone_ ," Tip moaned in despair, and rested her head on the coach behind her, closing her eyes. "I really don't want to give birth at home. Alone."

Oh smiled reassuringly even though she couldn't see him. He reached out and patted her arm affectionately. "It is going to be okay, inyoni," he muttered. "It is going to be okay; we can ask the doctors we already have, yes?"

 **:I really hope you're right, Oh. I really, really, hope so.:**

He looked at her skeptically. _:Are you tired?:_

She shot him an alarmed look. **:Tired? No, why?:**

He grinned. _:Well, then I know of something I can do to make you…_ feel better _,:_ he told her, putting pressure on the last two words.

Her eyes widened, and then she chuckled and sat up, facing him. **:My, my, how eager you are to please,:** she all but purred, and leaned forward to pull him closer. He was expecting a kiss, but instead she grabbed hold of his right luktsans* (she often called it his right nose, but that wasn't quite right), and it immediately became harder to focus on their little game.

 _:Care to take this to the bedroom, Milady?:_ he muttered, eyes fluttering closed.

 **:Such a gentleman,:** Tip answered with a giggle and got up, all but dragging him in through the blue door.

They stayed in there for the rest of the evening.

And then? Then the weeks passed. Every second weekend the couple would travel down to Earth to visit their Mymom and friends. At home, in the Boov mothership, they quickly became friends with the neighbors, and Grad was one of them. Time flew, as they spent it on planning Ovens, and then an eventual school, baby clothes and toys, and so on. Oh did some paperwork, solved some Boov problems, and Tip painted and read some books on Boov history and math.

And as I said, the weeks passed. Tip was eight weeks in, nine, ten, eleven- she began showing, now, and then it was twelve, thirteen, and fourteen.

While they didn't broadcast it to the whole world, it was not secret for anyone that Tip was pregnant, and that it was Boovlings.

That was a mistake. Perhaps they didn't think of it, or perhaps they simply didn't care.

Point is; they underestimated how desperate some humans are for information, and how far they are willing to go to achieve it…

* * *

 **(*Seeing as yellow signalizes surprise or being scared, while orange companied by yellow stripes also means fear, I figured that it could also show discomfort**

 ****I am aware that the Boov do indeed have seven genders, but I'm not applying that to my fics before I have some way or another to tell the genders from each other- so let's just go with male and female for now**

 *****inyoni (pronounced** ** _inn-y [the oh sound in boat]-nee_** **) is the zulu word for 'bird', as I found it heavy for Tip to call Oh iyinyoni, aka 'songbird'. You may remember the words in Tip's wedding necklace, Ingabe uyoba, iyinyoni yami, which means 'will you be my songbird'**

 ******please note that I have no idea how manipulating genes work. I have read an article about it, and know that it** ** _is_** **possible, so I make doing this possible, in this universe. I'm allowed to do this thanks to my Author's License**

 *******again, I am using my Author's License to make this okay, since I have no idea how this would work IRL. My apologies for being young and innocent**

 ********I hope this makes sense. Blame Google Translate if it doesn't**

 *********hey, I don't know if this is possible or not, but Tip is pregnant with three fucking aliens and I have an Author's License. This makes everything easier for me as an author and I really want to write this without doing way too much research. Don't like- don't read**

 **********luktsans comes from the Norwegian word luktesans, and means "sense of smell" or "ability to smell"**

 **Right, so, just to make a point here: I know almost nothing about pregnancy, okay? But I'm taking some freedom here, since, you know. Tip is pregnant with** ** _three aliens_** **. Author's License, everyone, I am allowed to make this normal by Boov standards. Do we agree? Good.**

 **You've probably noticed by now that Oh speaks a less broken English than in the movie, though there's still mistakes now and then. This is because he's lived with Tip and humans for four years, and probably picked up on most things.**

 **Also, I know that there isn't that much action in this chapter. I promise that there will be more later, as well as more cuddles and cute scenes. Did you know, this was originally going to be a two-shot? Well, look at where we are now! Tip has some babies on the way, and I can't just let that slide past, now, can I?**

 **Questions? There's a function called PM, or Private Message. Go on, it won't hurt anyone.**

 **Thoughts or comments? There's a button a bit further down; it's called Review, tap it and do your thing.**

 **Do you want to receive an email when this updates? Click the review button and check off the four boxes there. All of them. Yes. That's good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two, 10** **th** **December**

 _Why does this always happen to us,_ Oh thought as he paced furiously in front of the large group of Boov Officers. It was nearly everyone on the force, and the rest couldn't be there; they were unavailable. Currently, Oh's mind was split into three: one part was devoted to comprehending the situation and shouting orders, the second part was creating a background noise chanting _panicking doesn't help Tip, panicking doesn't help the babies_ over and over again, while the third part was focused directly on their link, desperately looking for a change. Any change at all, but _no_. Nothing.

"We cannot find the necklace, Captain," a Boov hunched over a screen shouted.

"Damnit!" Oh cursed. "Why? She appears not be out of the country!"

There was a brief pause, and then another Boov reported. "It seems that whoever took Je geliefde* is blocking the signals!"

Oh let out a string of curses in Boovspeak. This caused Lucy, who was sitting nearby, to look lost, and a lot of the nearby Boov to flinch at the words. "There are no other ways to finding her until she wakes up, then," he growled, and resumed his pacing.

There was a whisper, from one confused Boov to another. "I do not understand why this is so important." It was probably not meant to be loud enough for Oh to hear it, but he did.

The Boov Captain froze. " _You do not understand why this is important, do you?"_ he said flatly, turning around to face his species. " _Then let me enlighten you. I love her. I know that most Boov are incapable of loving someone romantically, and that we do not have any words strong enough for that feeling, so let me explain it like this: I would gladly give my own life, just so she could live."_

The Boov officers gasped. Being Boov and prey, one of their strongest urges was to keep away from danger, and to protect someone from it was one of the strongest signs of lasting friendship and trust. " _That is not even half of it. How many of you have Boovlings?"_ More than two thirds of his audience raised their hands. " _How many of you care about them?_ " Six Boovs lowered their hand. " _How many of you love them?_ " This time half of the remaining Boov lowered their hands, and Oh nodded sharply. " _This is not only about Tip; my wife is pregnant with three Boovlings, and I am their father._ " Even though the majority of the officers knew this, they had a look of wonder on their faces. " _If that is not a good enough reason for this being important, then consider this: Tip is not only my soulmate, my wife, my songbird, she is also my partner and best friend. She is… she is family. She is a person, and I love her in more ways than one_ ," he finished, his voice going soft before returning to the rough-edged it'd been earlier.

There was another pause where no one said anything, and then Oh switched to English. "I want manhunts, missing posters, interviews, whatever you have to do to find her! You _will_ search harder than you did when you were trying to find me when I was a fugitive, and that is my command as your Captain! Is that understood?" he barked roughly, barely keeping his skin purple in the process.

"Yes, sir!"

Oh nodded in acknowledgement. "Kyle!" he yelled, turning to look at the leader of the Boov Officer Force, who straightened up immediately. "You are in charge; tell me _immediately_ if you find my inyoni, or even just clues. _Immediately,_ do you hear me?"

"Yes, Captain JLo!" Kyle shouted sharply, saluting him.

Oh nodded sharply and walked up to Lucy. "You can stay at our house, if you wish," he told her, voice still shaking and concern finally shining through as he let his guard down slightly.

Lucy nodded. "That would be great, thank you, Oh."

It wasn't before they were behind closed doors Oh abounded his mask. "How is she?" Lucy asked quietly, as if afraid that the world might shatter if she spoke too loudly.

"Unconscious, still," Oh answered in the same hushed tones.

"Not dead?"

"Not dead," Oh said shaking his head. Then he turned around. "The guestroom is the pink door, bathroom is in there. If you need anything I will be in the study," he murmured in his Mymom-in-law's general direction before he disappeared into the purple room. He all but fell into his chair.

First then did he allow himself to panic.

* * *

After half an hour with sobbing, Oh had no more tears to shed. He spent the next half hour by staring at the wall in front of him with a flat expression, breath hitching now or then but other than that, he did not give any indications that he was alive.

After that half hour, Tip's side of the link sparked to life. It was sharp, short, and Oh had to restrain himself from crying his wife's name. Instead, he entered the meditation like state, searching for her senses. After a few seconds of desperate and wild looking, he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

 _Panicking doesn't help Tip, panicking doesn't help the babies,_ that second part of his brain chanted.

 _Right,_ he thought and steadied himself, looking for the spark of green light, the thread of consciousness in the middle of nowhere. He was seeking after the warm feeling of safety and love- _there,_ he thought and moved towards the speck of hope. _There she is_.

When the light engulfed him completely and it was everything he could see, everything he was, it felt like he surfaced from an ocean. It was hard to focus and see for the first seconds, but then everything came into place.

Tip noticed, of course, and a feeling of relief flooded through her as he focused on the conversation she was having. " **-so what you're saying is, that if he uses the bond you believe we have** -,"

She was broken off as a tall female in a long, white coat stopped her. "The bond we _know_ you have." What appeared to be a human doctor didn't say how they knew about the bond, which was pretty bad marketing if you asked Oh.

His girl continued as if she'd never been interrupted. " **Then you will be able to see it and interrupt it**?"

Oh understood the message. Don't talk. Don't give any sign that you're listening.

"Yes, that is correct," the doctor said with a pleasant smile.

There was a pause, where Tip seemed to be thinking, before she looked around. She was sitting on a white bed, in what seemed to be a hospital room. " **Where am I**?"

"Safe."

" **I didn't ask what I am, I asked about** ** _where_**."

"You are somewhere safe."

Tip looked at the doctor again. " **Right. Why am I here**?"

She smiled sharply. "You are pregnant, Miss Tucci-," Oh bristled, as did Tip, but the doctor didn't seem to care. "-and we simply want to understand how that is possible; tests show us that the father of the children you are going to have is a Boov."

" **Okay, first, I'm married, so it's Mrs. Tucci, not Miss. Second; why couldn't you just, you know.** ** _Ask_** **, instead of kidnapping me?** "

The smile the doctor never seemed to let go widened. "While we will take good care of you, you are here to be experimented on."

Oh almost fell out of his chair as multiple feelings begun churning around. " **What**?" Tip exclaimed.

"Good bye for now, Miss Tucci!" the doctor said cheerfully, before she slipped out of the door. Tip threw herself out of the bed, but just as she reached after the door handle the lock gave a loud click.

She stopped abruptly. " **There's no point in asking them to let me out** ," Tip muttered, and sunk to the floor. " **This isn't good. I'm sorry, Oh, but they didn't tell me where I am- and, by the way, don't answer this, I'm not willing to take the chance of them not knowing**."

Oh silently nodded, even though Tip wouldn't be aware of it.

He watched as his spouse got up from the floor and looked around the room, despair filling her. " **This isn't good** ," she repeated with a shivering voice. Spotting a window, a spark of hope shot through her. She hurried over there and looked out, said hope immediately crushed to dust. " **And the building is several floors high. Marvelous** ," she said dryly. " **Well, perhaps this can give you an idea about where in the world I am.** " Tip sighed. " **Though it's very foggy, I would suggest telling some humans about what you can see, too, since they might know more about geography on Earth than Boov. No offense** ," she hurriedly added, not aware of the fact that Oh hadn't taken any offense at all.

" **Please find me, Oh** ," Tip whispered after a short pause, before she began crying softly. " **Please…** "

* * *

Oh wove that he would, just as he withdrew himself. The moment he was back in his own body, he shot up and rushed for the door to inform Kyle of this new information, and to find some humanspersons to help with the search.

The next eight days passed with most of the Boov Nation and at least half of Earth's population tight strung, on edge and waiting hopefully for news on Tip's kidnapping. Not only was she one of the three people that had more or less saved Earth and all its inhabitants, she was also the seventeen-year-old wife of the Boov leader.

It was hardest for Oh, though. Every hour he would visit Tip for around ten minutes to see how she was doing, and she would tell him what had happened. Turned out that the only way she'd been 'experimented' on was a test of her blood, and a test to see if she was allergic to anything. The worst experimenting, Tip had said, was going to be on their kids. It angered and worried both her and Oh.

When he _wasn't_ talking to Tip, he helped with the searching, collected information on the search, gave interviews or stared helplessly at the wall. Smek was visiting now and then, asking how he was and bringing food. Oh had to be reminded to eat, and the only reason he slept at all was that Tip told him to.

It was eight horrible days, and then it was finally a clear day wherever Tip was.

It had come as a shock, when Tip suddenly had reached out to him through the link. " **Oh! These idiots have thought about a lot, but clearly not everything! The fog has cleared; I can see the street signs down below**!"

Oh didn't hesitate to enter the semi-meditative state and then to snap into Tip's senses. " **You can, I don't know, type it into a GPS or something, find out where it is, and then find this building. I don't know which room I am in, but I am in the building at least** ," Tip said, and Oh memorized the street name and –number. Cocking her head, Tip paused and thought for a second. Her voice turned sad. " **Though I won't get my hopes up. I've seen enough movies and read enough books that that's stupid** ," she sighed. " **I assume you have all you need**." She walked over to the bed and flopped down on it, pulling out a book from underneath it. As her eyes begun to scan the page, Oh withdrew himself in a repeat of all the other times Tip had some new information to give. This time, though, his body was shaking with unmistakable hope.

* * *

 ** _19th December_**

Oh was watching from afar, one more time looking over the landscape nearby with calculating eyes. It was a drowsy morning, with heavy and damp air despite the season. The small glimpse of nature that he could see was pale green, as if it had never seen real sunlight, or breathed fresh air. Yes, he decided again, this was definitely the place. The Boov leader gave a sharp nod in the direction of Kyle, who nodded back. They were ready, and Oh closed his eyes, found that special light inside of him and embraced it. Moments later, he could see what Tip could see, smell what she could smell, and hear what she could hear. They were like one, and it felt so right, as if this was what they'd always been meant to be.

" _Tip, my dear,"_ Oh drawled, his voice quivering in anticipation, link jumping as it had not been used in this way for a while. His life froze where she was, and looked up from the book she had been reading.

She drew a shivering breath; her eyes wide open in wonder and hope. " **O-Oh**?" she answered hesitantly.

" _We are here."_

He saw it from Tip's perspective, heard the muffled _you are surrounded_ speech and then minutes later watched as the door opened up. Let's just say that Oh wasn't surprised when Tip rushed outside –as quick as her pregnancy allowed her- without looking at whoever had opened the door, down three flights of stairs and through more than a few hallways- he returned to his own body with a snap, jumping out of the car and waiting impatiently.

Then the doors burst open, and Tip spotted him the moment he stumbled towards her. They weren't quite sure how it had happened, but one moment they were looking at each other, feeling as if they were so close yet so _far away_ , as if they weren't quite whole, but not fully alone either. Then, the next they were sitting on the ground in each other's arms, that feeling of missing something important gone, and in its place was contentment and safety and _trust_. "I missed you," Tip gasped desperately as the rest of the world ceased to exist around them. "I missed hearing your voice," she continued, and hugged him tighter. "I missed feeling you next to me, I missed your kisses, _I missed you so much and it was only eight days-_ " She trailed off, the last word being a mere whisper meant only for him.

"I missed you too," came Oh's muffled reply. "I love you," he then said, with as much force as he could. He pulled back from the kind-of-awkward-because-hey-you're-pregnant hug and caressed her face gently, taking in her beauty after not being able to look at her for what felt like an eternity. "Not only as my wife, my inyoni, but as my best friend, too- this week was a nightmare, my dearest."

Tip didn't answer, she couldn't, as she kissed him hungrily, though that, too, was kind-of-awkward-because-hey-you're-pregnant!

Neither Tip nor Oh really cared about what happened around them after that, but arresting Tip's kidnappers had first priority; nothing they said could hinder that, anyways. The rest of the day passed in a daze, and the only thing the couple really noticed was that by the time they fell asleep, they were back in their home, in the same bed, next to each other

It was a night of dreamless, peaceful sleep, and it was the first in what felt like forever.

* * *

 ** _20_** ** _th_** ** _December_**

When Oh woke the next morning, it was to a warm body pressed up against his own and a cloud of dark hair in his face. _Tip_. It sent a pang of affection through him, and he tightened his hold on her, glad to have her back. "Mmm… good morning, sleepyhead," she muttered.

"Good morning," he answered and closed his eyes. He didn't have to look to know that his skin turned pink.

"I've needed to get up for a while, but I didn't want to wake you up," Tip said. "So could you please move?"

Oh pretended to think about it. "Hmm, I am quite comfortable in this position, I am afraid" he told her and nuzzled her shoulder.

She snorted. "Gerrof me, you big doof," she complained and elbowed him in the ribs. He complied, rolling over to the left and almost falling off the bed in the process. "I really need some chocolate and a green apple," Tip said as she got up and stretched.

He rolled his eyes and climbed out of the bed, shaking his head to wake up. Tip shot his loose tunic a look. "You know," she said, and placed a hand on her hip. "White _really_ isn't your color."

"Well, I am sorry for wanting to sleep in something comfortable," The answer came with a flat look. He begun taking it off, deliberately slowly.

Tip shrieked and turned around, placing a hand over her eyes. "Oh!" she cried with a wide smile as she held out her other hand, as if trying to stop him from coming closer. "You _know_ I can't have sex before the babies are born!"

Oh raised an eyebrow, but continued to take off his tunic. "Pity," he said without much feeling.

Cracking her eyes open, Tip looked at him again, before she hastily turned around. "Okay," she muttered. "Okay, okay, okay. You can do this, Tip, breathe…" she said as she reached for her bathrobe and shrugged it on. "Now, I'm going to brush my teeth, grab some chocolate and an apple, and then I'm going to take a shower." She eyed the bathroom door. "And then," she said sharply, "We're going to Talk. With capital T."

Slipping through the door, Tip shot Oh a regretful look before she started on her to-do list. Oh smiled as he finally got his tunic of, folded it neatly and placed it underneath the pillow on his side of the bed. Yes, a Talk sounded nice now.

Seventeen seconds later, and he joined Tip in the bathroom. Stepping onto one of the stools, he pushed the green button with a leg. As the stool raised itself from the floor, Oh grabbed for his own toothbrush. When he was on eye level with Tip, he removed his leg and the stool stopped moving. "Are you always wearing that?" Tip said around a mouthful of toothpaste, giving his Boov tunic a pointy look.

"It is tradition," Oh shrugged as he begun brushing his nine teeth. "And comfortable," he added.

"Yeah, but it's always the same colors," Tip said. Or, at least he _think_ she said that, it was a bit hard to decipher when she had a stick in her mouth.

"Is it bothering you?" Oh asked and met her eyes in the mirror.

She shook her head and spit in the sink. "Not really. Is it bothering you?"

Oh thought about it. "Well," he decided. "It _can_ become monotone sometimes. Why?"

Tip shrugged. "It's just. I've almost never seen you in anything else- are there anything else you can wear?"

"No, but perhaps you could come up with some designs?"

"There's literally just one design on everyday clothes?" Tip asked in disbelief, raising her eyebrows and rinsing her toothbrush in water.

"Yes. There is the loose tunic model that I sleep in, but it is for sleep only."

"I can sense a Boov problem here. We'll talk about this later," Tip said with a frown. She put away her toothbrush and kissed him on the cheek. "But now I'm gonna grab that chocolate."

"Aye, aye!" Oh called after her as she disappeared into the main room. He went to make up the beds and turn of the light in the bedroom before he joined her in the kitchen.

"Orange juice," Oh said to the refrigerator. It complied, and he filled a glass with it before he put the carton back. Jumping onto one of the chairs and repeating the thing he did with the bathroom stool, he soon found himself sitting by the table. Tip was having a thoughtful frown on her face, and she was staring into nothingness. Her apple was only half eaten.

Grabbing the chocolate wrapping paper and stuffing it in his mouth, Oh licked his lips in worry. "What is bothering you?" he finally asked, and Tip started out of her daze.

"Oh, I was just…" She looked to the side, as if embarrassed. "Contemplating baby names." She blushed lightly.

"Well, what do you think?" Oh said and sipped his drink.

"Well," Tip said, looking at her hands. She seemed surprised at the half-eaten apple, and hurried to take a bite of it. "I don't know which genders they'll have, so I've only made two lists with some names. I wanted to discuss them with you, actually."

"Shoot."

His soulmate gave him a surprised look. "My personal favorite is Justice," she muttered. "And Josephine."

Oh flinched. "Oh- that is- perhaps not the best thing to call a Boovling," he said softly. "Jossphin is a swear word in Boovspeak."

Tip grimaced. "Yeah, that's- that's not good. Do you have any suggestions?"

He nodded. "Abelardo. I know it is strange, but I like it."

"Why?"

"When I was seven," Oh said, and swallowed nervously as his skin turned blue. "There was a Boov boy. He tolerated me, not like the others. He tolerated me, and I liked him. It was- it was perhaps the first Boov that did not want to throw insults at me."

"Oh, inyoni," Tip moaned, leaning forward and taking his hand. "That's- that's both sad and good. We will definitely call one of the Boovlings Abelardo if we have a boy."

"Thanks," Oh muttered and rubbed at his eyes, willing the stinging to go away. "I always wonder what he is doing now. And- and we will probably have a boy, seven out of ten Boov are males."

Tip blinked. "Huh. Didn't know that. Do you want to talk about you past, later?"

"Later, but not today," Oh said. "Was there any other names you were thinking of?"

Narrowing her eyes at his change of subject, Tip took another bite of her apple. "Toni," she whispered after a few long seconds.

Oh took a sharp intake of breath. "Yes…" he said slowly. "He did save my, possibly our, lives… we shall see, yes?"

Tip looked up through bright eyes. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Do not cry, Tip. There was nothing we could do to prevent it." She nodded silently and sniffed.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Yeah, we- we'll se." Suddenly, she lit up. "Is- is the 'Big Brain' gene heritable?"

Oh frowned. "No, I do not think so."

"Okay," his wife said with a nod. "If- if we have a BBB, then can we call them Toni?"

"Of course. To honor a fallen friend. Though, we should have other name possibilities, too, since Bigheadedness will not show until three days after birth."

"Alright," Tip said. "Any other names?"

"No," Oh said and shook his head. "Not for the moment."

"Right," Tip said as she stood up and threw the apple core into the trashcan. "In five minutes, you will be ready at the couch for a Cuddle and Talk session with me, okay?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Oh saluted with a grin, and then she was gone.

* * *

Seven minutes and a lot of shuffling later, and the two of them found themselves on the soft couch, with Oh half onto Tip's lap. "What was it that you wanted to talk about?" he asked and closed his eyes, wriggling a bit around to get more comfortable.

"I- I honestly just wanted to… to hear your voice again, for some time," Tip said. "I really, really missed you, Oh. I- I knew that you was there, and that you heard me, but you couldn't speak, you couldn't tell me how close you were to getting me out, I didn't know how you felt-" She had to stop herself and take a shivering breath to prevent tears.

"Tip," Oh said softly. "Dear, my inyoni, it is over now, I will not let anyone else ever do anything like that again, I promise you I will do everything in my power to prevent it. I love you, dearest," he muttered, toying with her hair and pushing a feeling of calmness through the link.

"It was so… so boring, too, without you, without your laughter, without our bickering, and I just… I realized that I probably don't appreciate you enough because those eight days felt like forever and my life would have been like that had you never invaded Earth-" She stopped herself again. "And the babies, they said they were going to experiment on our wonderful babies, Oh!"

"Shh, I know," Oh whispered, and turned around to give her a sideways hug. "I love them, too, I will not allow anyone to hurt them, or you, or mymom, because they are family and I love all of you."

Tip sniffed and giggled. "Ohana means family," she whispered.

"And family means that no one if left behind," Oh smiled.

"Or forgotten. Thanks, Oh."

"Anytime, Tip." He bit his lip. "By to the way, while you were gone, I read up on… on human pregnancy."

She giggled again. "Yes?"

"And, uhm… it kind of says that in week fifteen it could be smart to- to talk to the children, or sing to them… is. is that true?" Oh looked away from her, blushing lightly. He wasn't sure why it was so embarrassing, but… he really, really wanted to sing to the Boovlings, okay? Being able to sing to them before they were actually born was like an early Christmas gift.

Tip burst out laughing. "Yes, Oh, that's true. I take it that you want to do it?"

He blushed harder and slapped her arm lightly. "Shush with you, it is not nice to laugh," he muttered. "But… yes?"

"Yeah, Oh, it's fine, go on." His mate smiled fondly at him, and then the smile turned mischievous.

He raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You are not making me wanting to do it, Tip," he said.

"Sing, Oh," came the stern reply.

"Okay, okay! But- but what? In English or Boovspeak or what?"

Tip rolled her eyes. "If you do Boovspeak every time, then I will do English every time. Is that a deal?"

Nodding, Oh cleared his throat and prepared to embarrass himself.

Then, he began to sing a song from the old times, from when they were necessary.

" ** _Oh my love, you are my child,_**

 ** _though you bear another's name_**

 ** _whatever you do, throughout your life,_**

 ** _I'll love you still the same._**

 ** _And if you should cry I'll hear you,_**

 ** _and if you should call I'll come_**

 ** _for although you were not born to me…_**

 ** _you are my little one_** _."_

He finished softly, and when he opened his eyes again, Tip was staring at him with a frown. "What?" he asked stiffly and crossed his arms.

She shook her head and blinked away tears. "You- you pushed it through the link, Oh, I heard the lyrics, and- and the melody and everything. It was beautiful, honestly."

Oh blinked in surprise. He hadn't meant to push it through the link, and he hadn't known that it would translate it if he did, but- apparently, yes, yes it does. "It sounded old, too, in the melody…"

"It is," Oh said. "It is a lullaby that was sung a lot for three hundred years ago."

"How do you know it, then?" Tip asked with a puzzled look.

He blushed and looked down. "I- I was kind of studying it by myself when I was younger. I wanted to know how to, just in case it would ever be needed. It never was, though," he said.

"It was wonderful, Oh," Tip muttered softly and smiled at him again. She was just smiles, rarely anything else, just smiles, smiles, smiles, all day. It was refreshing, really, after nine plus four years with just scowls.

"Thank you," he said, and his skin flushed pink again. Tip giggled. "Tip, I-" He frowned and looked away, opening his mouth and then closing it again in a search for words. "You mean a lot to me, Tip. When we invaded Earthland, I- I was not okay. I had no friends. But- but then I met you. Then there was light. You were the first, and- and after that I have only gotten more. So I- I want to say thank you, because you made me that much stronger."

Tip was looking at him with a soft expression. "Oh," she whispered. "When I thought you died… that was the worst moment in my life. Not when I was pushed down from a building, not when I was bullied at school… no, it was when I thought you died. It wasn't even that bad when you left me, because I knew you were alive to _some_ degree. I wasn't okay either, before you almost licked my face." She smiled sadly. "And it means so much to me, that you… that you came back in the end. You just- turned a whole ship away from the original route and drove back because 'you belonged here'. And that you stayed with me, later, and that you confessed your feelings to me, and that- that you proposed…" she trailed off and looked down, not meeting his gaze after the confession.

"I was… surprised, when you said that you loved me, too," Oh said. "I honestly could not believe that someone could love me in that way, and not only because I had grown up in a society where it was impossible. I- I have a bad temper; I am not the perfect person for you, Tip, even if we do not fight much. I often feel that I am not good enough to be your soulmate, and that I am more bite than bark."

Tip blinked a few times before she frowned. "Oh." No reaction. " _Inyoni_ ," she said forcefully, and when he looked up at her she took a hold of his face and kept it in that position. "You are so nice to me; I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You risked your life to save me, and don't look at me like that I know that was what you were thinking, even though we'd only known each other for three days or something! You always want me to have the best, you care so much about me, and even when HB and Carlos poisoned you, you _stayed with me_ because you saw that it would hurt me if you left!"

"And besides!" she pointed out. "Look around you! You got me a house. You're giving me three Boovlings to take care off, and way earlier than I thought I would become a mom, too." He opened his mouth to say something, but Tip interrupted him. "Don't apologize, that's positive!" She sighed and balled her hands into fists. "You are my everything, Oh. I love you." When she leaned in for a kiss, Oh kissed back, but it didn't last long before he was clinging to her, close to sobbing, as his skin wasn't sure if it was going to be pink, orange or blue.

"I love you, too," he whispered desperately into her neck and increased the pressure. "So much!"

"I know, Oh," she whispered back and wrapped her arms around him as best as she could. "I know."

* * *

 ** _20 weeks later, 17_** ** _th_** ** _May_**

Oh was sitting at his desk in the study, doing some dreadfully boring paperwork and almost falling asleep, when Tip, who was in the library, sent him the message. " **Oh**." Her voice was shaky, and she tripped over the change in letters. " **My water just broke**."

 _There goes the paperwork_ , Oh thought. " _Okay, do not panic. I will call the doctors; you go sit down._ "

" **I'll call mom and the other's, you just fix the doctors and It'll be fine**."

Oh gave his silent agreement and reached for his Boovphone as he hurried into the main room. They'd finally decided that Tip _would_ give birth at home, but they would have some human doctors and some Boov doctors come over.

" _Doctor Jylo speaking,_ " said the Boov on the other end of the line.

"Yes, hello," Oh answered as he walked over to the couch to sit next to Tip. _:Do you need anything?:_ he asked as he touched her hand. She shook her head and mouthed 'not now'. "This is Captain JLo, my wife's water just broke."

There was some shuffling on the other end. " _We will be there in half an hour,_ " Jylo said, and the line went dead.

Without hesitation, Oh dialed the next number. " _Daniel Vazquez,_ _what is it?_ "

"Captain JLo here, Gratuity's water just broke."

" _Alright, don't panic, that won't be good for the baby. Have the contractions started?"_

Oh shot Tip a frightened look. She nodded and held up one finger. "Yes, there has been one," Oh hurried to say.

" _We're on our way,"_ Vazquez said, and again, the line went dead.

"What do we do now?" Oh looked at Tip for answers.

"I have no idea what's going to happen, really," Tip said with a pained expression. "Or, I know that we have to count how many minutes there are between contractions…" she trailed off.

"Okay… am I supposed to do anything?"

"Yes, you will stand there, let me crush your hand as soon as I am in agonizing pain and look cute."

Oh blinked. Twice. "Alright," he finally settled on answering. "Is that- all?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're the father, Oh. I'm the one giving birth, not you."

"So I just. I just stand there, let you crush my hand and look cute?"

"That was what I said, wasn't it?"

So he stood there, helped the doctors when they asked for it, let Tip crush his hand, and tried to look cute. He wasn't sure if it worked, but he tried. And then there was a light, light purple girl with Oh's blue eyes, and then there was a boy with Tip's green ones, and then there was- a white girl with red eyes? "She's an albino," Tip gasped when she held her in her arms.

"An- albino?" one of the worried Boov doctors asked, and one of the human doctors explained.

"Which one came first?" Tip asked Oh in a low murmur, ignoring the noises around them in favor of looking at her newborn babies.

"She did," he answered, and placed a shaking hand upon the first girl's head.

"Justice," Tip whispered, and Oh looked at her. She was practically glowing with happiness and pride. "Oh," she said and turned to look at him through tear-filled eyes. "We have kids, Oh. I'm a momma."

"Yes," Oh said absentmindedly, and gave the three Boovlings a soft look. "Yes you are."

"Abelardo," Tip smiled towards the boy in the middle. "And the last one… what do you want to call her, Oh?"

He didn't have to think long before the answer came in a flash. "Winter," he said as he took in her pale skin. Then he gasped as he noticed the pink colored mark over her left eye. "Tip, she has a Boov soulmate," he exclaimed with a bright smile. "When a Boov has a soulmate that is another Boov, they are born with a matching mark! Strange, I swear I have seen that mark before… a sickle of a moon…"

Tip gave him a deadpan look. "Are you serious with me? Boovs are literally just a Soulmate AU?"

Oh flinched. "Yes?"

His wife sighed. "Oh well. Congratulations to you, Winter," she smiled at the newborn Boovling.

She opened her bright red eyes and stared up at her mother. Justice and Abelardo did the same, and Oh felt like he might explode out of pride. He was barely containing his feelings as it was- he didn't need any more! "I love you," he said to the three newborns, pouring as much of said feelings into the words. "Justice, Abelardo and Winter... welcome home."

* * *

(*Google Translate has informed me that this means 'your beloved' in the Netherlands

Yes, that marks the end of this chapter… I'm sorry, but I'm not writing any birth scenes before I've been through one myself, and that is many years into the future, so… this one is a bit rushed. Live with it. The focus of this story is on the lives as Tip and Oh's kids, not on Tip giving birth. I'm not sure how the future chapters will take shape, but the first three years will probably be from Oh's perspective. (A three-year-old Boov may act like a seven or eight year old human). Then we will probably jump back and forward between Justice's, Abelardo and Winter's POV until I find it fit to stop.

Questions? There's a function called PM, or Private Message. Go on, it won't hurt anyone.

Thoughts or comments? There's a button a bit further down; it's called Review, tap it and do your thing. Please, this story will grow and expand and everything but updates, my will to write and how serious I take this will depend on your responses and how much you tell me about this. As always, tell me what you want to see and I'll do my very best! Because, you know, there's not really a plot, I suck at those… *sighs heavily*

Do you want to receive an email when this updates? Click the review button and check off the four boxes there. All of them. Yes. That's good.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 _One Week,_ _ **May 25**_ _ **th**_

"Do you think she'll like them?" Tip asked nervously.

"Tip, I _know_ that she will _love_ them," Oh said sternly. "I promise."

His wife took a deep breath. "Okay," she whispered, and a moment later, she was knocking on the door in front of her.

The door swung open almost immediately, as if she had anticipated them coming, and Lucy gave a short shriek before she pulled the couple into the hallway and shut the door behind them. "Oh Tip, you must be so tired," she gushed and pushed Tip towards the couch.

She threw a look over her shoulder and mouthed 'help me!' mockingly. Lucy pushed her down and Oh placed himself next to her. "And you, Oh, you must be so proud!"

"Why hello to you, too, Mymom," he said dryly.

"Do you want anything? Tea, coffee, water, juice?" Lucy asked, ignoring his humble greeting, and then she directed "Motor oil?" at him.

"No thank you, mom, we're fine," Tip said with an eye roll. "We wondered if you wanted to meet the Boovlings, actually. They're a week old now, and I finally persuaded Oh to allow me to go out." At Lucy's raised eyebrow, she said in a mock whisper, "He thinks I'm so tired after giving birth to three aliens!"

"I am sitting here, you know," Oh said.

Tip gasped loudly. "You are?" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were sparkling. "Anyways, mom, we brought the kids," she said, gesturing towards the do-it-yourself harness she and Oh had made.

Lucy's eyes went wide. "Oh my, are they my wonderful newborn grandkids?"

"Who else?" Oh asked with a raised eyebrow. "This is Justice; she was born first," he said, and lifted the sleeping Boovling out of the white harness.

"Good grief," Lucy muttered and reached out after her. "She is adorable. How do you tell them apart?"

Tip gave a bit of a guilty look. "Uhm, I actually can't? Oh manage it better than me, but- we have two girls and a boy, and one of the girls is… different from the others. You'll see."

"These… nose things," Lucy said, tilting the baby so she could have a better look. "Am I right when I say that they grow with age?"

"Yes," Oh answered with a small smile.

"Adorable," his Mymom-in-law muttered absentmindedly. "What about the others?"

"This is Abelardo, Mymom," Oh said and handed another sleeping Boovling over. "He was second."

"Another absolutely adorable grandkid," Lucy gushed happily, having some troubles with balancing two babies at the same time. Oh laughed and took Justice back. She grimaced as she was in free air before Oh clutched her to his chest and she calmed down again. Warmth filled his heart and he smiled widely. "You don't mind if I spoil them, do you?" his Mymom-in-law asked.

Tip laughed. "Considering that our kids will be your only grandkids and that you'll be their only grandparent, I think that you'll spoil each other rotten. So nope, no problem at all!"

Lucy handed Oh Abelardo, too, and he snuggled up to his father's chest in his sleep. "What about the last one?"

Tip and Oh shared a look. "Mom, this is Winter," Tip said slowly, as if hesitant, and then she pulled the youngest of their kids out from the harness.

Lucy inhaled sharply. "Oh my goodness," she breathed and reached out. "She's an _albino_ …"

"Mom, if you're going to be like that-" Tip complained, pulling back.

"No, no Tippy that was not what I meant," Lucy interrupted. "Not at all! She's gorgeous! And what a fitting name, too!"

Tip, still hesitant, let her mother take Winter into her arms. "What's this mark?" Lucy asked in curiosity, poking the sickle moon above Winter's left eye gently.

The couple shared another look, and Oh sighed. "It is indicating that Winter has a Boov soulmate."

"Tip has no mark," Lucy pointed out.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but I'm a human, mom," Tip said dryly.

"I see…" Lucy drawled, when the pale Boov began to stir in her hold. "Oh my gosh, she's waking up!" Slowly, the young Boov girl opened her eyes. "So beautiful red eyes," Lucy gasped. "Hello, Winter. I'm your grandmama!"

Winter blinked a few times in confusion before her face broke into a happy, toothless smile, and reached out after Lucy's face, patting her cheek.

Lucy gasped. "She can smile already?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Oh said. "Boov mature faster than humanspersons."

"What a beautiful miracle," Lucy whispered, and looked down at her giggling granddaughter. "Here you go, Tippy."

Tip put Winter back in the harness, then placed Justice down, too, handed Winter to Oh and got Abelardo in return. Oh absentmindedly noticed that Lucy was watching them with interest as he curled up on the couch, leaned against Tip's side and cradled the now-awake Winter to his chest. _:I can't believe how lucky I am:_ he said to Tip as Abelardo slowly woke up and made a gurgling sound.

 **:Me neither, Oh:** Tip answered when he sneezed. **:Me neither.:**

 _Two Weeks,_ _ **June 2**_ _ **nd**_

Oh was a light sleeper. Always had been, always will be. It was simply a part of who he was. Many Boovs where like that, actually. It was an effect of having to stay on constant guard no matter where or when.

Tip was not a light sleeper. If the world suddenly decided to go under, Tip would just sleep through it. That was probably why Oh woke up before her whenever the kids decided to throw a fit in the middle of the night.

Oh could distinctly remember when he was young and no one cared when he was upset. He didn't want his kids to have that feeling; not now, not tomorrow, not ever.

Which was why he found himself slipping through the yellow door and hurrying towards the crib in the far end of the room. He and Tip had decided that the kids would sleep in the same room, and for now, they would sleep in the same crib. They'd tried to separate them in the beginning, but… well… the results weren't exactly great.

Looking into the crib, he found that it was Justice, again, and this time it was more crying than screaming. Her skin was flashing blue and sometimes red, indicating that she wasn't that angry. Her two siblings appeared to be concerned for her, looking up at their father with a lost look.

Oh sighed softly as he picked her up, trying to be gentle with her. Justice was the oldest, but she had the weakest skin even though she could change colors with her emotions. Abelardo, they'd figured out, would only change at the strongest emotions, and only one at a time. Winter couldn't change at all.

Justice's crying cut off suddenly. She probably hadn't expected to find herself in her father's embrace already. "Shh," Oh whispered, and begun rocking her back and forth. "Shh, Justice, darling, it is okay, papa is here…"

" ** _Oh my love, you are my child_**

 ** _although bear another's name_**

 ** _whatever you do, throughout your life,_**

 ** _I'll love you still the same._**

 ** _and if you should cry I'll hear you_**

 ** _and if you should call I'll come_**

 ** _for although you don't belong to me,_**

 ** _you're still my little one…"_**

After less than a minute with singing Justice had dozen off again, and Oh pulled her away from his chest.

It wasn't that hard, he thought. "I love you," he whispered. "All of you."

He kissed her forehead, dried away her tears and placed her down into the crib again, pulling the blanket over her body.

It really wasn't that hard to give his daughter what he'd never had.

 _Four Weeks,_ _ **June 17**_ _ **th**_

"They're growing up so fast," Tip sighed as she took in the scene before them. The three Boovlings were sitting on a blanket spread out across the floor of the main room. It appeared that they were trying to speak, uttering some Boovish sounds, some almost-English words and some gurgling now and then. It was very adorable to watch, especially as Justice was rolling around –as a Boov, she could not crawl; instead, she rolled- and bumping into Winter and Abelardo, who were watching her, fascinated.

"What does you mean?" Oh asked confused. This was completely normal behavior for Boovlings at their age, even though the talking part had come early. Oh blamed it on all the speaking and singing Tip and he had done during Tip's pregnancy.

"Right, for you they aren't," Tip said with a huff. "But by human standards this is incredibly creepy. They shouldn't barely be able to keep their heads up or turn around had they been humans," she explained further.

Oh shrugged helplessly. There wasn't really anything they could do about it.

"Justice!" Tip cried as the girl in question poked Winter in the eye. The latter shrieked and fell backwards in her panic, and while Tip scolded the oldest, Oh helped the youngest into a sitting position again. "You can't do that to others, Justice," Tip said sternly.

Justice looked lost. "Tip," Oh said softly. "Perhaps it was accidental. They are young; accidents happens all the time."

As if backing up her father's claim, Justice promptly fell backwards and poked _herself_ in the eye. This time Tip looked lost, shooting looks between her oldest and her youngest.

Oh chuckled lightly and sat down next to Abelardo. He looked up at him with confusion evident in his eyes. "Girls, Abelardo. No one really understands them," Oh said with a wink.

Abelardo only frowned, and Tip chucked a pillow in Oh's direction.

"They understand so much too," Tip said as she sat down between Winter and Justice. "They have so… apparent personalities. Is that normal for Boov as well?"

Oh nodded and watched as Abelardo tried to roll over to Winter. Justice giggled, catching everyone's attention, before she rolled to the left, bumping into Tip's knee. Abelardo frowned and tried again, this time doing it better but not quite like his sister. "It is a way of survival. Boov are prey; our young had to learn things in a very young age," Oh said and smiled as the young boy sighed and promptly gave up. "See, Tip, I told you! If possibility for success falls below fifty percent, Boov give up!"

Tip rolled her eyes. "Abelardo, you mustn't listen to your papa, he doesn't understand things."

"I am more Boov than you," Oh said and crossed his arms.

"And thank God for that," Tip muttered. "Come on, Abelardo," she said to the confused Boovling. "Try again."

He looked skeptic, but did try. "See, Oh, they have human genes in them," Tip grinned and raised her eyebrows threateningly.

Oh smirked. "What a pity," he remarked, and looked down at his kids again. Abelardo had managed to roll over to his youngest sister, this time, and had knocked her over with a shriek. Justice was watching on the sidelines and giggling.

"Well, at least they're calm at night," Tip sighed, and leaned back on her hands.

"Excusing me?" Oh said in disbelief. "You cannot be the serious."

"No, I'm Tip," his wife answered cheekily. Oh shot her a dirty look and she giggled. "Sorry, I've been hanging out with Kyle too much. But yes, I am serious. Why?"

"Curse you and your heavy sleeping cycle," Oh grumbled. "When the kids are waking up in the night I have to calm them down. You would not wake up if an elephant stomped through the room."

Tip grimaced. "Why haven't you told me earlier?"

"I honestly thought you had that knowledge," Oh replied with a shrug. "It does not matter, my dear inyoni. It forms a better bond between father and daughters." Abelardo looked up at him with a pout. "And son," Oh hastily added.

"Oh you take that tone, do you?" Tip grinned. "Challenge accepted, mister." She then proceeded to pick up the Boovlings and run around the whole room, pretending to be a helicopter.

The kids, not prepared for this at all, gave almost identical shrieks of delight, though Justice's was the loudest.

Oh leaned back against the wall behind him with a soft smile. Now that he thought about it, it wouldn't be hard to give any of his children –or his wife- what he'd never had when he needed it the most.

It wasn't that hard to love. Not really.

 _Six Weeks,_ _ **July 2**_ _ **nd**_

"Okay, Tip," Oh said, making a sweeping motion towards the room. "Explain this."

"I knew it was too early," Tip muttered, rubbing at her eyes. "I bloody knew it."

"You know," Oh said and crossed his arms. "I am thinking that they are doing this with purpose." As if they had heard him, the giggles from the Boovlings increased.

"I'm too young for this," Tip grumbled and pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning against. "Okay you three, listen up!" she barked, causing her kids to freeze in their places, covered in yellow goo. "If you're too young to eat properly, then you're too young to eat _candy_. Now, I'm going to clean up this mess," She gestured. There was goo _everywhere_. On the Boovlings, on the walls, on the floor, and God knows how they got goo up into the _ceiling,_ but it _was there_. "And we're going to give eating a new try. If you can't eat properly then, there will be no candy for the next three weeks!"

They were all staring her in some kind of shock. Abelardo dropped his spoon and tried to sink into his seat, Winter was looking way more guilty than a six-weeks-old Boov should be able to, and Justice was just… looking shocked, with red and yellow stripes running over her body.

"M-" Winter tried, and all attention was suddenly on her. "M… mu…" Tip froze before she straightened up with a shocked look. "Mymom," Winter squeaked with a light, light voice. Oh burst out laughing right there, scolding forgotten. Tip made a surprised sound, and then she looked down at him.

"You _know_!?" she cried, and didn't have to explain what she meant. Why yes, yes he knows.

"Tip," Oh gasped. "I have been knowing since we found the Gorg super chip!"

She frowned. "The Gorg _super chip_!? But that- Oh, that's _five years ago_!"

Oh nodded through his laughter, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself down. "Peh," Abelardo said, tasting the word. Oh was up on his feet immediately, laughter forgotten and staring at his son in anticipation. Tip had already been called Mymom… what would he be called? Abelardo frowned and swallowed, the muscles in his throat working hard. "Pa… papa…" Oh took a sharp intake of breath, but before he could say or do anything, Justice cried out.

"Ead a dell!" she shrieked in outrage, pushing her brother's shoulder hard and crossing her arms. Tip an Oh shared a look and decided not to comment.

"Now," Oh said. "Let us see about cleaning you up, shall we?" And with that, he scooped the three of them up and held them in his arms. Justice fidgeted and tried, to no vail, to get away from her siblings. "Tip, will you do the kitchen? You know how hard these are to wash up."

Tip giggled and nodded. "Sure thing, Oh."

Already out of the door, Oh looked down at the kids he held in his arms. "What did you call me, Abelardo?"

The only other male in the room looked at him as if he was crazy for forgetting so soon, but swallowed and spoke again. "Papa," he whispered, much to Justice's outrage.

"Papa!" Winter said, giggling and nuzzling his chest.

Justice crossed her arms and shook her head.

Oh laughed at her stubbornness. "That is okay, Justice. You talk when you are ready to."

The oldest girl gave him a shocked look, but nodded slowly.

Her father smiled at them. Speaking at six weeks… it was a bit early, but considering their family, it wasn't that much of a surprise.

"Okay," Oh sighed and eyed the bathtub warily. " _Wish me good luck, Tip,"_ he said.

" **Good luck, Oh** ," Tip giggled, and Oh sighed again.

 _Eight Weeks,_ _ **July 14**_ _ **th**_

Tip sighed and massaged her temple. "How old do they have to be before we can send them to the Baking Oven, inyoni?" she asked in defeat.

Justice, Abelardo and Winter were all running around through the house as fast as their small legs could carry them. Admittedly, it wasn't very fast, and not very disturbing, but they were all shrieking in delight as they went. "Just two more weeks, Tip, dear," Oh answered with a smile.

He walked away from the wall and placed himself in the middle of the room. "Abelardo!" he called, and the boy stopped short in his tracks, turning around to face his father.

"Ya?" he answered in his tiny voice, and Oh smiled.

"Stay there, will you?" As his son nodded, he straightened up again. "Winter! Justice!" Not long after, and the three Boovlings were gathered in front of him, looking curious and confused at why their playing had been interrupted. "What do you think about going to the Baking Oven in two weeks?"

Justice gasped in delight and nearly had a JoX attack there on the spot. Abelardo looked pleased, while Winter was cocking her head, as if in thought. "Win?" Abelardo asked and poked his sister in the shoulder.

"I-" Winter replied. "am no' like 'em…" she whispered, and Tip and Oh shared a look.

"Winter, darling," Tip said, and stepped forward to hug her daughter. "Come with me; we'll have a talk." Passing by him, Tip gave Oh a look and brushed her hand over his head. **:Will you talk to the others?:**

He nodded and turned towards the two remaining kids. "Justice," he said with a smile. "Why are you excited?"

"I 'ill 'eet other Boov," she cried and begun jumping up and down. "Other kids!"

"Yes, Justice, you will. And you, Abelardo? What do you think?"

"Well…" the boy said, and scratched his neck. "There 'ill be- lots to, to see, yes?"

"Yes, lots to see and lots to learn," Oh smiled, and Abelardo brightened up. _You are an odd one, Abelardo,_ Oh chuckled mentally. "What were you playing earlier?"

Justice lit up like fireworks and jumped up and down on the spot again. "Tag!" she cried, and poked her father forcefully. Not that it hurt or anything, but she did it forcefully anyway.

Oh raised an eyebrow. "I am it. You have three seconds to run." The Boovlings seemed confused for a moment until Abelardo's eyes widened. "One," Oh counted, and the boy shrieked 'Papa!' and ran for cover. "Two." Justice screamed and bolted the other way when she realized what he was doing. "Three!" Oh yelled, and with that he was running after them.

He ran around the couch and nearly crashed into the door leading to the Boovlings bedroom, chasing a giggling Justice through the room, into the bathroom and out to the other side, where Abelardo was lurking, unprepared. "What on earth is going on here?" Tip cried suddenly, and Oh laughed.

"Tag!" he called back, and Winter begun squirming in Tip's arms.

"Wanna play, Mymom!" she whined, and moments later a girl as white as snow was running through the room together with the others.

"Come on, Tip!" Oh yelled. "Help me out! They are fast, the devils!"

Tip giggled and threw herself into the game, much to Oh's delight and the Boovlings' fright. They could outrun their papa for a while, but Mymom? No way. Never. Nope.

But did they give up?

Of course not!

 _Ten Weeks,_ _ **July 28**_ _ **th**_

"I am expecting you to behave, you lot," Oh said over his shoulder as he walked the trio into the Baking Oven they were attending the next few years.

"We will, papa!" Justice grinned. After Abelardo had asked for lessons on talking properly, Justice had picked it up, and Winter had followed after. They were all getting better, and maturing faster than other Boovlings. It was… frightening, in a way, and Oh could kind of understand why Tip was so freaked out in the beginning.

"Alright, Justice, I believe you," Oh smiled. Then he grew serious. "I know that people will try and be mean to you. Do not listen to them unless they are saying the good things, okay? Tell someone if it happens, yes?"

Abelardo nodded so hard that it seemed like his head might fall off, and Winter gave her father a shy smile. "Papa?" she whispered.

"Yes, Winter?"

"I love you."

Oh smiled fondly at his daughter. "I love you too, Winter," he said and knelt down to give all three of them a hug. "Now, go on, and I will go speak to the Boov in command. Have fun!"

They ran off with giggles, and Oh stood up, shaking his head and chuckling lightly. They were just too adorable.

"Hello?" he said and knocked on the door he'd been eying for a while.

It swung open mere seconds later. "Hi," a female Boov answered. And then she recognized him. "O-oh! Hello, Captain JLo, please, come in!"

"Thanking you," Oh said with a smile, and walked into the room beyond the door. "I will not be staying for a long time," he assured her. "I just want to talk about my children."

"Ah, yes, the three youngest," she nodded. "What about them?"

"Please, do not treat them in a special way just because they are mine. I want them to have a normal childhood."

The manager of the place blinked in confusion. "O-kay, as you wish, sir. Is there anything I need to know about them?"

"Winter is… different from the others. Her skin is white, her eyes are red, and she is afraid that people might bully her," Oh said sadly. "I wish I could tell her enough times that she is beautiful, but I am afraid that she does not believe me."

"We are not allowing bullies here, Captain, not to worry. If they are detected then they will be expelled," the manager assured him very, very quickly. "Anything else?"

He looked at her gravely. "They are incredibly smart. Abelardo especially. He can speak English almost better than me, and some simple Boovspeak, too. All of them can speak fairly well, but Abelardo is the best."

She did a double take and widened her eyes. "Are they not ten weeks old?"

"Yes," Oh said and looked down. "Yes, they are. It is scary how fast they are growing up. At this rate, I would say that they are all Big Brain Boovs without the large heads."

The manager made a choking sound. "Should we treat them like that?"

"In some ways, yes," Oh answered. "But do remember, they are still young. They might be smart, but they are still very, very young."

She nodded solemnly. "It is noted, Captain JLo. You will get a notice if we have any troubles with them, and they will be treated like… like BBB's on some points and like normal Boov kids on other."

Oh gave her a warning look. "Do not raise them to be computers like BBB's were raised to be under Smek's command. I want them to live normal, yes?"

"Yes!" she agreed and nodded hard.

"Good," Oh smiled. "Gratuity will retrieve them when the time comes. Goodbye for now!"

"G-goodbye," came the weak reply as Oh disappeared out of the door with a chuckle.

 **Six Hours Later**

Oh had just flipped a page in his book when the entrance door slid open and three Boovlings came running in. Just as he was standing up to greet them, Winter shrieked "Papa!" and threw herself at him. Justice and Abelardo soon followed, and Oh fell to the floor with a huff.

Tip entered a moment later and begun laughing when she saw him under a pile of moving footballs. "Help," Oh wheezed and reached a hand out towards her.

"Drama queen." Tip rolled her eyes and passed by him, walked into the kitchen and placed some bags onto the workbench, and then she walked into the room again.

Oh was trying to shake the young ones off, but to no vail; they stood their ground. "Alright you big doofs, come here," he said and scooped them all up into a hug. "Who is your favorite parent?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"Mymom!" they all said at the same time, and Oh froze.

Tip burst out laughing. "Seriously?" Oh said.

"And you, papa," Abelardo squealed and hugged him tighter.

"Yes!" the two girls repeated. "Papa, too!"

Tip stopped laughing and Oh grinned. "That is correct," he smiled. "Did you have a good day?"

Justice jumped down from his lap and nodded hard. "I did! It was loads a'fun, the other kids like us!"

"They on't talk mush," Winter whispered. "Why on't they talk to us?"

"Because they can't," Tip frowned.

"They can't?" Abelardo repeated and copied her frown. "Why?"

"They have not learned how to," Oh explained and lifted the boy out of his lap and placed him on the floor.

"Why?" Justice wanted to know.

Tip and Oh shared a look, and then Tip went over and sat down next to him, grabbing his hand. **:You have some explaining to do,:** she said, and Oh sighed.

The kids shared a look themselves, and then they walked away. Justice muttered something about 'unfair silent talks' and then they were gone.

 _:I- I don't know why, but they're maturing way too fast. This isn't normal for a normal Boov. They're acting like Big Brain Boovs, but that shouldn't be possible at all.:_

 **:Then what on Earth is going on?:** Tip asked with a frown. **:Could it be the genes mixing up? Should we talk to someone about this?:**

Oh nodded slowly. _:That is a possibility. However I think we should wait two months:_

Tip cocked and eyebrow at him. **:Why? That's- that's eight weeks, almost the double they already are.:**

 _:Because,:_ Oh drawled. _:At that age normal Boov stop maturing quickly; at twenty plus minus weeks most normal Boov would be able to talk some really bad English- unless they have a speaking problem, of course- and act like the 'Lings are doing now. Then they stop maturing until they hit the three-year-old mark, and they age in a humanish speed.:_

 **:Then what the fuck is going on with our children!?:** Tip cried.

 _:Tip,:_ Oh said softly. _:There may be nothing wrong with them. It may be the genes acting up, combining the human mimicking-sounds ability and the Boovs quick learning, or it may be because we sung and talked so much during your pregnancy, or it may be because we actually tried to learn them how to speak. Any of these combined with a desire for learning and/or a high intelligence should be enough for this to happen,:_ Oh tried to explain, and Tip frowned.

 **:…alright,:** she said after a long pause. **:I get where you're coming from. So… no checking stuff until twenty weeks, then?:**

 _:No checking stuff until twenty weeks,:_ Oh agreed. He exhaled slowly. _:…should we tell them?:_

 **:About what?:** Tip asked.

Oh winced. _:That- that they don't have a normal family.:_

Tip looked up and around the room. She smiled sadly. **:I think they know already, Oh.:**

He nodded. _:Perhaps they do.:_

 ** _July 29_** ** _th_**

"Grandmama!" was the first thing said when Lucy opened the door for them. Receiving a hug from three small aliens was the first thing done.

Lucy chuckled and opened the door wider. "Well, don't just stand there," she said and waved them in. "It's warmer inside."

Tip rolled her eyes. "As if it isn't warm enough already," she moaned.

"Well, it's colder then," Lucy shrugged as they stepped inside and walked over to the couch. "Hello, dearies," Lucy said to her grandkids.

"'ello, grandmama!" Justice replied with a smile.

"Now, which one of you was it that wants Boov candy?" Lucy asked as she knelt down to be on their eye level.

"Me," Winter said and raised her hand as far up as it would go. "I said last time," she pointed out.

"Ops, it must be my old age," Lucy said with a smile.

Abelardo frowned. "Grandmama, you aren't old," he said.

"It was a joke, Abe," Justice rolled her eyes.

"O-oh. Sorry."

"That means that Justice wants human candy and Abelardo doesn't care," Lucy muttered absentmindedly. "Wait here, I'll be right back!" She disappeared out into the kitchen, and Winter immediately went over to the couch and held up her arms towards Tip with a pleading expression.

Tip chuckled and lifted her up onto the couch, where she rolled over to Oh and rested against him. "I'm back!" Lucy cheerfully said, and help up two small milk chocolates and a small can of motor oil. "Here you go," she said and handed the motor oil to Winter. "Here you go." Chocolate handed to Justice. "And here's for you, Abelardo." Chocolate handed to Abelardo. Justice opened her chocolate and stuffed the whole bar into her mouth immediately, which caused the adults to smile warmly.

"Mymom?" Winter squeaked, and Oh thought of a burbling mountain river. Again. Tip looked at her daughter with a questioning look. "'an you watsh dis for me?" said daughter asked and held out the motor oil.

"Of course, sweetie," Tip said and put the can into her purse.

"Thanking you," Winter replied politely and jumped down from the couch before she went over to her siblings to play.

Lucy's smile dropped immediately. "They're so mature," she whispered, her eyes going wide. "Makes you wonder how old they really are!"

"They're, uhm… ten weeks, mom," Tip said, her eyes darting around the room as if unsure about what to focus on. "I know it doesn't appear like that, but… Oh and I are wondering if it might be because of our mixed genes. They really _are_ two and a half months old, mom, they really are, it's just that they speak so well and that they have so distinct personalities that makes it seem like they're older."

"And- this is normal?" Lucy asked.

"The personality part? Yes. The talking part? No," Oh replied. "But- but we are believing that it is the human genes and the Boov genes mixing together, and if you are adding the fact that they appear to be highly intelligent for their age and have a desire for learning to communicate, it does make sense in some strange way."

"Huh," Lucy replied. She turned in her chair to watch the young Boovlings rolling around on the floor, and her expression softened into a warm smile. "They're certainly something, aren't they?"

Tip smiled, too. "Yes, mom. Yes they are."

 _Twelve Weeks,_ _ **August 10**_ _ **th**_

"Oh, it's time for us to have a Talk."

Oh looked up and met his mate's eyes with a surprised expression. He'd just put the Boovlings to bed, and while he'd been prepared for cuddling he wasn't prepared for a _Talk_. "Okay," he replied nonetheless, and followed Tip to the couch. It didn't appear like he had any choice, and it wasn't like they'd ever _fought_ because of the Talks. "What is it?"

"In all the five years we've known each other," Tip begun, and Oh knew, by the look on her face, that they were going to stay there for a while. "We've never talked much about your childhood. Yes, you said that you don't fit in when we'd just met, but that's not what I mean."

Upon hearing the words, his skin appeared to be unsure whether to turn pale blue or just pale in general. He sighed, though. This talk was long overdue. "I was never liked," Oh told her, looking away awkwardly. "The other Boov… thought that I was… weird. That I was- unique. It was- a bad thing, when I was younger, to be happy, to want- to want friends. "Boov do not 'friend',"" he quoted and drew a shaky breath. "It was bad, but I tried to feel happiness. It worked… in a way, but I knew that I was living a lie. Had I not been Boov, I would have been dead."

Tip frowned. "What do you mean, had you not been Boov?" she asked softly.

Oh swallowed and opened his mouth before closing it again, frowning and trying to form a sentence she'd understand. "Boov do not understand suicide," he finally settled with. "Yes, they- many would be considering it if they knew of it, but the idea of killing yourself- it is unacceptable."

"You mean… had you known that it was possible, you would have taken your own life?" Tip gasped, ignoring the bad structured explanation.

"…yes."

She reached over and pulled him into a tight hug. "But not anymore, right?" she whispered.

He shook his head and smiled as his skin flushed pink. Even after five years, it was great to see that she cared about him. He'd never had anyone really caring about him. "Not anymore."

A sudden sob shattered the moment, and Tip released him in favor of detecting the source. "Abelardo!" she gasped.

Oh looked underneath her arm and widened his eyes. Their only son was standing just outside of his bedroom, with wide eyes and- and blue skin. "Papa," he whispered, and Oh slid out of the couch to sit on the floor.

Abelardo threw himself into his arms, hugging him as forcefully as a three-months-old Boov boy could. "The Boov were mean to you?" he asked. He sounded shocked.

 _He's been listening to the whole conversation,_ Oh realized and sighed heavily. "Yes," he said, because it would not do good to teach his kids it was okay to lie.

"But you are their captain!" Abelardo whispered in confusion.

"I was not at the time," Oh reminded him.

"But how? Why? You are nice!"

"I dared to be different," Oh told him and pulled away from the hug. "People will always envy others that dare to be themselves."

"Am I different?" Abelardo whispered and frowned.

"Everyone's unique, and therefore different," Tip said and crouched down next to him. "That includes you, and me, and papa, and your sisters."

"Will people be mean to me?"

"We won't allow them," Tip assured him with a hard look. "Now, I think you should go to bed, young man."

Abelardo ignored her. "Papa? Are you okay?"

Oh smiled warmly and hugged his son one last time at the display of affection. Even after just three months, his kids cared about him. _Already_. Add that to Tip- just Tip, Tip in general-, and you had a great recipe for a happy life. Perhaps not the best, but a damn good one anyways. "Yes. I am now."

There was a moment as Abelardo appeared to consider this, and then he slipped out of Oh's grasp. "Goodnight, Papa, goodnight, Mymom," he muttered, and then he was gone.

"Goodnight, Abelardo," Oh whispered, and drew himself up into a standing position before dropping carelessly down next to Tip, who on the couch again.

"I love you, you know," Tip told him and nuzzled his head, curling protectively up around him as she had done so many times before.

Oh flushed pink again and nuzzled her arm right back. "I know," he said with a smile, and felt himself begin to doze off. "I am happiness that you do," he yawned, his mind not really functioning properly in the sleepy state he was in. "I love you, too." The words were muttered into the abyss, and the last thing he knew before falling asleep was the soothing heartbeat of his wife.

 _Fourteen Weeks,_ _ **August 24**_ _ **th**_

"I don't think we'll need to check them, Oh," Tip said. Oh looked up at her, but she was standing with her back to him, cooking something in a frying pan. Now and then, the sound of hissing oil or melted butter could be heard, but other than that content silence had echoed through the room.

"What does you mean?" Oh asked and returned to chopping cucumber and placing it in a bowl. It was perhaps the only human thing he could eat for a longer time without getting sick. He could of course eat other human things, but if he ate too much of it… well. Let's not go there.

"Well, they haven't done anything more spectacular than learning to speak earlier than other Boov, and in the last month-ish they have barely changed at all. So yeah, it's probably just one of the things you listed," Tip explained and threw a smile over her shoulder at him. At a particularly loud hissing noise, she grabbed a bowl and poured the meat she'd cooked into it. She reached after the salt and pepper, threw some cheese over it all and walked towards the table.

Oh shrugged, put the knife into the dishwasher, grabbed his own bowl and sat down opposite of his soulmate. "I would not be too worried," he said and stuffed some of the watery plant into his mouth, chewing delightedly. "Had that not been the case. It has happened before, and the Boovs were great people, trusting me."

"I do," Tip assured him. "I do."

A rush of affection and appreciation flowed through him, and he ducked his head to hide his blush. Tip laughed. "You do know by now that you can't hide your blush from me, right?" she asked playfully, and Oh blushed harder.

"Yes," he answered, dragging the E sound out and turning mild green. It was just a partial lie anyways.

Tip laughed again and shook her head, eating another spoonful of meat. She nonchalantly grabbed a handful of cucumber from Oh's bowl and dropped it into her own. At Oh's raised eyebrow, she shrugged. "Not enough taste, not enough crunchiness," she explained, waving her spoon around in small circles.

The Boov rolled his eyes and ate another piece of cucumber. A sudden, run-away thought caused him to frown in worry. "How are you, inyoni?" he asked softly, and Tip looked up in surprise.

"I'm fine, why?"

"No," Oh said. "Not now. How are you- in general?"

Her shoulders drooped and she put her spoon down. "Lonely. There's little I can do in the daytime, besides painting and reading books. Yeah, and by the way, I've nearly read through all the books there. Not the ones in Boovspeak, obviously."

He frowned again. "I am sorry, I am not meaning to leaving you alone like that," he whispered. He truly was sorry for it; he missed the longer days he would spend with his mate, before the Boovlings, before moving, before they… before they grew up. Perhaps it had been a mistake, to have children so early… but they brought so much happiness with them, and there was no way to change it now.

"No, it's okay!" Tip hurried to say, gesturing to make her point clear. "I know that you're busy with work and being a Boov _leader_ and everything, and I really, really appreciate that you _still_ manage to make time for me, somehow, in your busy schedule. But it still gets lonely, so I've- I've been filling the time with writing."

Oh raised his eyebrows. "Writing?" he said in surprise. Tip didn't seem like the type to, she usually painted, but who was he to judge?

"Yeah," Tip said and looked away awkwardly. "I know it's not a good idea or whatever, but the community is really good!"

"The community?" Oh asked, his confusion at the situation only growing. Their food was pushed aside, forgotten for good.

"Yeah, I, ah, I've been publishing my writing on the internet, so others can read it too. I've been anonymous, so no one knows that it's me, but the feedback I'm getting is _amazing_ , I've been communicating with so many people!"

"That is great, Tip," Oh said, genuinely happy. He didn't understand half of what Tip was babbling about, but hey, she was practically beaming at him. "I am happy for you!"

"It's still kinda silent in here, and I'd like to get out more often, but it's better after I begun being active."

Oh nodded, considering a few options for what he could do so Tip would get out of the house more often. He could understand that she'd get frustrated after more than a few days, basically locked into their home. Then he lit up. "You could go to the shop instead of me, if you would want, and there is a library being built just around the corner," he said tentatively, watching her face closely for any reaction.

Her eyes widened and she facepalmed. "Gosh, I hadn't even thought of that, wow." She shook her head at her own silliness and Oh smiled. "Yes, that's a great idea, Oh! I could perhaps go to some cafés, too, when I want to write. It's cliché, I know, but it works."

"I am glad I could help, my inyoni," Oh said, and eyed her long forgotten meal. "I am thinking you have been forgetting something," he smirked, and threw the last handful of cucumber into his mouth, jumped down from the chair and placed the bowl into the dishwasher next to the knife.

Tip groaned. "Do you think Justice or Abelardo would like this for their breakfast tomorrow? I'm not hungry anymore."

Oh shrugged and retrieved a glass of orange juice from the fridge. "Put it in the refrigerator and ask them tomorrow."

She sighed. "You have a point."

"Do I not always?" Oh said seriously as he walked towards the door.

"Shut it," Tip giggled and followed him without complaint.

 _Sixteen Weeks,_ _ **September 7**_ _ **th**_

"Papa?" Winter whispered. "Can you sing that song again?"

Oh raised his eyebrows and walked over to her bed, flopping down next to her. "Which?"

"The one 'bout you always loving us," his youngest daughter explained, and wriggled a bit in her bed. Her bright, pale skin was almost glowing in the darkness of the room.

He smiled warmly. "Of course," he answered. "Do you want to sing with me?"

Winter lit up and giggled lightly. "Yes!" she whisper-yelled and jumped in the bed.

They sung, Oh's voice mixing with her's much lighter.

A sharp intake of breath at the door made him aware of Tip's presence, and he grinned. "Goodnight, Winter," he whispered and kissed her forehead, tucked her in and then walked out the door, his wife following after him.

"Oh, did you hear that?" she asked in disbelief, nudging him towards the couch.

"I did."

"Her voice is so beautiful!" Tip whispered and sat down heavily. "My god!"

Oh chuckled. "Yes, if she wants to, one day she will be great."

Tip nodded and rested her head on top of his. "Wow, Oh, we- I never thought that we'd come this far… that we'd become _parents_ …"

"Neither did I, inyoni" he answered and inhaled her scent. "Neither did I."

 _Eighteen Weeks,_ _ **September 21**_ _ **th**_

"Why didn' you _tell us_!?" Abelardo shrieked as he pummeled into the room, and Tip jumped in surprise.

Oh looked at his son in confusion. "What does you mean?"

"You!" Abelardo said and pointed an accusing finger at the two of them. He was breathing hard. "Saved the world!"

His sisters, who'd hurried in after him, gasped in unison. "You were the first human and Boov soulmates!" Abelardo continued, and Tip winced when the girls gasped louder.

"Yes," Oh said slowly. "Yes, we were."

"And we kind of did," Tip added.

"Why didn' you _tell us!?_ " Abelardo repeated. Oh and Tip exchanged a look, debating silently and quickly.

Oh sighed heavily. "You are still too young to be knowing this," he muttered darkly. "Can we

take this conversation at a later age, please?"

Abelardo was practically steaming, and his skin was slowly turning a dark red color. Winter's eyes were blown wide open, same as her mouth, and it appeared that she didn't know what to say. Understandable, she'd just figured out that her parents had saved the world after all. Justice was bright orange, and it- wasn't a surprise, not really, that she was in awe. "Abelardo," Tip said softly, and the young boy's focus snapped to her. "You're still young, just four months. Yes, you _are_ acting more mature than you should, even for a Boov, and you are aware of this fact –though how I have no idea- but you're still too young to understand. We'll tell you when you turn four, okay? I promise."

And with that, all the anger melted of him, the red color draining away and returning to the same old purple. "…okay," he muttered, looking slightly ashamed of his outburst.

"What!?" Justice cried. "You're just- givin' up like that!?"

Winter swatted at her arm. "It's their rules, Jess," she whispered. "The're our creators, dey decide."

Tip choked and Oh widened his eyes, skin paling. That- came as a shock. "Winter, darling," he said shakily, correcting her. "We are your parents, not- not creators. That is- _not_ the right term. At all."

"Oh," Winter said. "Who're our creators then?"

Tip choked again and looked at Oh with alarmed eyes. "Uh, ah, Winter, we will tell you that, too, when you hit four, yes?"

She frowned but nodded slowly.

"What am I to know then?" Justice piped up, and Tip massaged her temples.

" **This is way too much work** ," she muttered. "What do you want to know?"

"Uh." Justice cocked her head as if in deep thought, furrowing her cute little Boov eyebrows. "Nevermind."

Tip reached over to him and grabbed his hand in hers. Skin against skin, brown and purple, and the connection flared to life. **We have to talk, inyoni.**

Oh swallowed and looked at the Boovlings now chatting happily among themselves. _Agreed._

The light in the room had an almost non-existent glow to it, dark and toned down. It was throwing shadows upon Tip's features, giving her an eerie, almost evil look. "What are we supposed to tell them?" she said and turned on her heel when she bumped into the wardrobe.

Oh followed her movements from his place on the soft bed. "The truth?" he proposed.

"When they're four?" Tip turned again, crossing her arms in thought.

"Well, maybe not everything, but- the truth would be a good start," Oh shrugged and closed his eyes to clear his mind. "Tip, I cannot think when you are wearing that dress," he complained, rubbing his temple in a fruitless attempt at focusing.

She made a choking sound that could have been a surprised noise and could have been to cover a snort. "Sorry."

Oh raised an eyebrow. "You do not sound apologizing," he pointed out, and she made that sound again. Definitely to cover a snort, then.

"Anyways," she said pointedly, turning sharply and staring at him with those sparkling green eyes of hers. "How much do we tell them?"

Oh thought about it. "Well," he slowly said. "By now Abelardo should have told the girls all he knows, and in three years they will know a lot more."

With a heavy sigh, Tip sat down on the bed next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Then what do you propose?" she muttered into the almost-darkness of the room.

It was another one of those moments. Damn. His skin flushed pink, and in the dark room it seemed like he was glowing. "Let them ask us," he answered quietly and turned his head to nuzzle her shoulder, the pink color of his skin intensifying. "Or tell the story."

His best friend and wife giggled lightly. "You're adorable, Oh," she said and sneaked an arm around him, pulling him closer. "I feel like we're too young to be doing this, sometimes."

"Doing what?" Oh asked, alarmed. Be together? Raise the kids? Be independent? In love? He didn't want to stop with this little life they'd begun in the middle of the sky, but- but if she wanted to… he'd do it.

The pink color dimmed, but Tip didn't seem to notice. "Have kids, you know. One or two had been fine, but there's three of them and they're our responsibility."

"Tip, are you okay?" Worry tainted his voice, and Tip turned bright, bright eyes towards him.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I have you; everything's fine."

And the pink color intensified again. Tip giggled, and the vibrations went through his body like electricity in water. In any other setting, it would have been sexual, but now- it was oddly comforting. "And after all, they go to the Baking Oven now, which gives us more free time."

Oh made a non-committing humming sound, reaching out to place a hand on her chin. When he made a move to turn her head she did so willingly, and their gazes met.

Blue with specks of green.

Dark green ones, lit up from the inside.

And in two long seconds blue searched green, looking for the answer to a question no one had asked.

Green eyes lit up with love, with adoration, affection, hope, trust and friendship, but none of these was the answer.

And the blue eyes looked deeper.

 _Happiness_.

Their lips met in a warm, slow, _happy_ kiss.

(YO GUYS IT'S AMEEEE, MARIO!

 ** _IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!_**

Seriously though, I have a question for you. **_Is it okay if I write in first person, or is that a no-no?_**

I warn you, if no one gives me an answer, I _will_ answer it myself. It might not be the outcome you want.

And hey! Do you wanna see Justice's POV, Abelardo's POV or Winter's POV first? The plan –I repeat, _plan_ \- is that Winter comes first, then Abelardo and then Justice but it depends.

Plus alsoes too! It might take a while before the next chapters come up, but it will come, alright? I'm too deep into this to let it go. I've just barely begun sketching the Boovlings' lives, so please do not murder me in my sleep if the next chapter is late.

Now that I think about it, don't murder me when I'm awake either. Or dozing off. Or showering. Or eating. I

If you murder me there won't be any more chapters, so there's that.

Review!

PS: I must apologize- Oh came out very, very, very OOC. I'm sORRY! In my defense, he's, ah- hold on. The Boovlings were born in 2019, he was- sixteen at the time? Four year lat-

oh.

oh my.

I've made him twenty fucking years old.

What the fuck.

I did not realize that.

Lord help me.

wELL-

there you have it, I guess. He's twenty now, he's allowed to be more mature than he is in the movie, so please _please_ don't kill me oh my god please don't

EDIT: alright, listen up! This work _will not_ update before:

-it receives _at least_ 50 views (we're on 20 now)

- _at least_ one review on each chapter, excluding the one that's already there, OR _at least_ five reviews

 _-_ _at least_ two follows AND/OR two favorites

Okie dokie. There you got it. So, if you review, please answer my question- 1st person view okay?

Alright, I'm done, you can review now.)


End file.
